Arms of a Tenshi
by Kirei Ai Tenshi
Summary: The Higurashi twins never really got along with anyone while they were in America, so a few months after their father died, their mother decided to move back to Japan where they took up a gothic nature. Once there, problems rose as they soon found out that they weren't all entirely human…but a rare breed of tenshi! Full Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm back with another fic! Well, actually this is a rather old fic for me. It's actually the very first one I wrote back on my old account, Mizuki-Shiori-Nakamura. It was called A TENSHI'S LOVE, but that account is closed and I'm reconstructing all of the fics there onto this account. It will have the same basic plotline, but instead of my OC characters Raven and Robin, I'm using Kagome and my OC Kaori (since Kaori is the twin I created for Kagome). I hope you like it! Oh and it's High school A/U, so expect some OOC-ness and character bashing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, the characters, or any type of material that I didn't come up with. They belong to their rightful owners. I do, however, own Kaori.

Summary: The Higurashi twins never really got along with anyone while they were in America, so a few months after their father died, their mother decided to move back to Japan where they took up a gothic nature. Once there, problems rose as they soon found out that they weren't all entirely human…but a rare breed of tenshi! What will happen to Kagome and her twin Kaori once an ancient war threatens to destroy them and their family?

* * *

Arms of a Tenshi

* * *

Kagome turned over in her bed, having the most wonderful dream ever. She had been attending her favorite American rock band, Evanescence. The leader singer, Amy Lee, had chosen her to sing with her and just as Kagome grasped the mike and opened her mouth, there had been a sudden earthquake. The light fixtures had swung wildly on the cables until the weight of them had caused the wires to snap. Kagome lifted her hands to shield herself from the heavy metal lamp….

"Kags! Kags! Kagome Akemi Higurashi, wake the hell up!"

Bleary silver-blue eyes cracked open and found an identical face to hers, glaring at her with matching eyes. "Kaori, what have I told you about saying my full name, dammit!"

Kaori huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well if you woke the first time I wouldn't have said it. Now get your ass out of bed! You're going to make us late for school."

"You've got to be kidding me!" the older sister tossed the black comforter off of her body and jumped out of the bed. "What time is it?"

The youngest twin looked over at the digital clock resting on the nightstand and her stormy eyes widened. "Fuck! It's 8:05. Hurry the hell up, Kags!"

"Alright already!" Kagome decided to skip taking a shower and wiped her body down with a wet towel, scrubbing the necessary parts, and rushed to her closet to pull out a red and black pleated skirt that had a black studded belt wrapped around the waist and a black shirt that had a one inch strap with silver studs, red and black pleated, puffy side sleeves, with the black ribbons crisscrossing down the red plaid center. She hurriedly dressed and pulled the zipper up on her black and red lace half boots, giving herself a once over in the mirror. In the reflective glass, Kagome noticed that her twin was wearing the exact outfit in blue!

"What the hell Kaori! Go change!"

Kaori gasped, tossing her arms down. "No fucking way! I was wearing this first! You change!"

Kagome glared at her twin for a few seconds before sighing. "We don't have time for this." A sneaky gleam entered her eyes. "Let's have fun messing with people's heads."

"I like the way you think, sis" the younger twin snickered, high-fiving her sister.

Kagome and Kaori were identical twins. The similarities were remarkable. They had the same pale complexion, the same waist length raven hair, and the same unique eye color, a stormy silver-blue. No one else in their family had this color. No one except for their late father. Their friends back in America had secretly dubbed them the Storm Sisters because of their eyes. Those arctic irises seemed to hold an entire lightning storm inside their depths.

They looked so much alike that they decided to create a way so that people would stop confusing them so easily. The only difference was the color of highlights they added to their dark locks. Kagome settled for a fire red and Kaori streaked hers with icy blue – not much of a different, but they loved messing with people's heads too much to care.

As they rushed out of their room, the twins bumped into their younger brother, Souta, knocking him down to the floor.

"What the heck! Why are you running down the hall like a bunch of wild elephants?" he demanded, his light brown eyes glaring up at his sisters.

"Can it, squirt! We're going to be late for school!" Kaori pushed the eleven-year-old out of her way.

"What are you talking about? It's only 6:58. School doesn't start for another hour and a half." Souta said a mischievous glimmer entered his eyes.

Kagome caught the shine and scowled. "Souta…you little brat!"

* * *

After the twins throttled their younger brother for tampering with their clock, it was time for them to head to school – for real. Giving their mother, Nodoka, a kiss on the cheek, the Higurashi twins went to the garage where their car was parked. It was a brand new forest green Ford Mustang TM convertible.

Kagome slid into the driver's side and pulled her shades on over her silver-blue eyes, she exchanged grins with Kaori. "Time to fuck up this school."

"Shikon Youkai High School beware! The Higurashi twins are coming!" Kaori tossed her head back and let out a wicked laugh as her sister dropped the top and sped off down the road. The younger twin opened the glove compartment and began shifting through the CDs stashed there. Finding the one she liked, Kaori placed it in the radio and soon Serj Tankian's Empty Walls blared from the speakers.

"Love this song! Nice pick, Kao!" Kagome took a sharp right into the school parking lot and her eyes widened. "What the hell?"

The instant they entered the school campus, the twins knew that they were going to hate it. It was one of those sparkling clean high schools that wanted all the students to be perfect. It was a prep school…and the one thing the Higurashi twins hated more in the world was Preps!

"Just what kind of hell hole did we transfer to?" Kaori snarled at a student who was staring at her.

"It's packed full with preps!" the older twin wanted to gag when she spotted a girl with heavily caked on make-up wearing a ridiculously short white mini skirt and pink tube top.

"And I **hate** preps!" they screamed in unison.

With one last groan, the Higurashi twins grudgingly left the confines of the car and trudged up the stairs that led into the building of their new school. Kagome bared her teeth and hissed at a few students that stared at them too long. Kaori cracked her knuckles to intimidate a few others and glared at the ones that dared to give them cat calls.

"Hey, look-y here. New students."

"Mmm. They look delicious."

"Look at those legs! And those eyes!"

"Damn! The one in blue is fine!"

"Hey baby, nice ass!"

Kagome whipped around and shot a death at the ones who dared utter the comment. "Fuck off asshole!" she then proceeded to grab Kaori's hand and they all but ran to the office where they found a secretary wearing a light pink, double breasted suit. "Hey! I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is my sister, Kaori Higurashi. We transferred here today and need our schedules."

The secretary glanced up from the computer screen, her greenish-grey eyes shining, and eyed the twins in distaste. She scowled. _'Great! Just what this school doesn't need. More students.'_ She plastered a large forced smile on her lips and spoke in a fake cheery tone. "Hi! Welcome to Shikon Youkai High! You may call me Yukimura-sensei. You must be the Higurashi twins." Yukimura-sensei had to bite the inside of her cheek when the twin's gave her a look that blatantly said, "No Shit, Sherlock." Turning back to the computer, her long manicured nails clicked over the keys and soon the sounds of the printer warming up echoed through the room. Taking hold of the two sheets of paper, she said, "Well, here are your schedules."

Kagome and Kaori glanced at the pieces of paper and frowned before switching. "Wrong twin, Yuki-babaa." They whispered the insulting name as they lowered their heads so that their bangs hid their amusement filled eyes. They had found the first victim for their mind games.

"Oh, sorry." Yukimura-sensei said. "Now hurry on to your first block."

The Higurashi twins exited the office and burst out in laughter, unable to hold it in any longer. They doubled over, clutching their stomachs as they began to spasm with their hearty giggles. "Fuck! That was too funny!"

Kaori was the first to recover from their fit of laughter, "Ne, Kags, let me see your schedule."

"Sure." The older twin handed her sheet over to her sister, and gained hers.

"First block: Japanese History; Second block: Music; Third block: Chemistry; Fourth block: Physical Education/Home Economics; Lunch; Fifth block: Homeroom; Sixth block: Algebra/Geometry; Seventh block: Japanese II/English II." The twins read each other's schedules out loud and groaned once they found out that they had every class together.

"Is there one school in the fucking planet that doesn't place twins in every class? I mean just because we were together from birth don't mean shit!" Kaori wanted to tear her fingers through her long dark hair and pull.

"Kaori, remember, Mama said that we have to pick an after-school club activity as well." Kagome informed.

The younger twin looked at her sister. "Yeah, I know. I'm joining the Kendo club. You?"

"Archery."

The younger girl nodded her head. Kagome had always excelled with the bow, even as a young girl. Her sister hit the mark every time. She was the Archery Queen back in America. "Okay. Now let's get to class." Kaori walked down the hall for a few steps before stopping and turning to her twin, confusion filling her eyes. "Did Yuki-baka-sensei give you a map?"

* * *

After wandering around the halls for a bit and gaining help from a wandering student, the Higurashi twins finally found the Japanese History classroom. The teacher was a female phoenix with long black hair and red eyes. She wore a skin tight crimson shirt that had intricate gold designs and a flowing white skirt.

"You're late." Her piercing red eyes cut back to the class, making the few whispering students shut up with just one look. "You must be the exchange students. I am Abihime-sensei. Introduce yourself to the class."

"Kagome Higurashi, 17 years old, older twin, and I'm Gothic."

"Kaori Higurashi, 17 years old, younger twin, and I'm Gothic also."

The elder sister looked at her twin with a sinister gleam in her eyes and the look was returned with an evil smirk.

"Don't like it? Kiss my ass." They said together.

Abihime-sensei hissed. "Higurashi, you just earned yourself a spot in detention!"

The sisters gave the teacher the most innocent look they could muster and said in a sugary sweet voice, "Which one, A-Bitch-Hime-sensei?"

As the classroom roared with laughter, the phoenix youkai's red eyes bled over and her irises turned turquoise. She lifted one of her hands and it transformed into a bird claw and she yelled, "The both of you! Now sit the hell down!"

Kagome and Kaori sent the teacher a wink as they choose a seat in the back of the classroom. To the right of Kaori was a female raijuu youkai with bright scarlet eyes and curly black hair pulled into two low ponytails. To the left of Kagome was a girl with long dark brown hair tied in a high ponytail and chocolate eyes.

The girl beside Kagome turned and grinned. "Hey, name's Sango Hattori. You're Kagome, ne?"

The older twin smirked. She was one of first to correctly guess who she was. "Yeah, I'm Kagome." Her silver-blue eyes gleamed with the possibility of making a new friend.

"Hey! Souten Raiden. You're Kaori, desu ka?" the raijuu youkai asked, grinning at the younger sister.

Kaori blinked. The female actually guessed correct. "That's the name. How did you know who I am?"

Souten tapped her nose. "Youkai sense of smell. While you and your sister look alike, your scents are different, plus your highlights are different."

"No, talking!" Abihime-sensei growled, looking directly at the sisters and their neighbors. "Open your books and turn to page 250. Read and answer the questions at the bottom."

The four girls rolled their eyes and reached to open the desks and pulled out the history books, flipping to the page, and resumed talking.

"So, why did you transfer to SYHS?" Sango questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"Our father died a few years back, so our mother decided to move back to the family shrine here in Japan." Kagome began.

"We moved from the house we basically grew up in to come and live here with our jii-chan on Mama's side." Kaori said.

"Jii-chan has insisted that we start training to be miko and carry on the lineage." They spoke together.

Souten recoiled slightly when she heard that the females were miko, which were fabled to kill youkai without batting an eye. She had entered a scuffle with one already and had nearly lost an arm from the purification the miko sent into her body. But then, she saw the kindness hidden in their silver-blue eyes and she relaxed. "Damn, that's harsh. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Yeah, Souten and I both know how it feels to lose a father." Sango dipped her head, her long straight bangs hiding her eyes. She sat like that for a second before springing back up. "Who's going to train you?"

"Jii-chan's friend, Kaede-baa-san."

The bell rang, signaling that it was time for the next block.

The Higurashi twins got up from their seats and left the classroom but not before casting the phoenix youkai one last innocent smile. "See you tomorrow, Abihime-sensei."

"Get out of my classroom, Higurashi!" she hissed, the whites of her eyes tingeing red.

Kagome tossed her head back and let out a wicked giggle. "We're going to turn this school into the new Gothic central!"

"Hey! Kagome! Kaori! Wait up!"

The twins turned around and saw Sango and Souten rushing to catch up to them.

"What class you got next?" Souten asked.

"Music."

"Sweet. So do we." Sango grinned.

The girls looked the other two up and down and deemed them Goth worthy. Sango was wearing a long sleeved pink shirt that was cut up to the black bustier underneath and a black skirt with pick ribbons tied in the front in large bows with spider webs embroidered in the lace material. Adorning her feet were black combat boots with silver studded buckles. Souten wore a red and black striped Death Kitty hoodie, left unzipped to show her red tank top with black Tripp pants and black boots that had a red ribbon going up the back.

"Alright. Lead the way." Kaori swept her arm out in a mock bow.

Souten looked Kaori in the eyes. "I will warn you, two, now…Muso-sensei, is a very creepy pedophile that will grab your breasts at any chance he gets!" she made a dramatic show of squeezing her own chest and yelping out indigently.

The Higurashi twins laughed at the raijuu's act. "We'll make sure to keep our guard up."

As Sango and Souten led the way to the classroom, several students were whispering random comments about the twins. Mostly about how they managed to piss Abihime-sensei off to the brink of where her youkai was almost released. The Higurashi sisters grinned evilly and gave each other a low five.

"You guys are going to be in so much trouble." Sango laughed teasingly.

Kagome shrugged her slender shoulders. "I don't give a damn. This school is in dire need of change. And Kaori and me are going to do just that. Ne, Kaori?"

"Right, sis!" Kaori grinned as thousands of wicked ideas flooded her mind.

Souten and Sango stared at the twins before shaking their heads. Shikon Youkai High School was definitely going to be much livelier with these sisters here. They turned a corner and walked to the third door in the hallway.

"Well, this is the music room." Souten said, zipping up her hoodie to cover her breasts and pulled her hood over her head. She glanced at Sango to see her tugging on a black Bye Bye Kitty hoodie, zipping it up and snapping the button on the metal clasp. The raijuu youkai looked back over to the twins and saw the confusion written all over their faces. "You'll see why."

They entered the room and were immediately approached by a man with shoulder-length black hair and kind ebony eyes wearing a blue dress shirt and brown slacks. He clasped his hands together. "Sango-san, Souten-san, such a pleasure to have you in my class." He eyed their zipped jacket with displeasure. "Are you cold? I could turn the heat up for you."

"No thanks, Muso-sensei." The girls said with a deadpan look in their eyes.

Muso-sensei frowned until his ebony eyes settled on the two females behind them. "Ahh! Who are these two, beautiful young ladies?" he looked at them as a leering smile spread over his lips. "May I have a name to call you?"

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and this is my sister Kaori. We just transferred here today." Kagome said.

Kaori stepped in front of her twin protectively as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Oi! Our eyes are up here, kono yaro!" Now she understood why Souten and Sango wore their jackets zipped all the way up even though it was well over seventy-five degrees in the room. She was disgusted to find the sensei's eyes traveling down their bodies.

"I'm very sorry. You're outfits are such an interesting brand." He smiled warmly. "As a custom in my classroom, new students must demonstrate their talents. Do you girls play anything?"

Kagome pushed her twin out her way, but she folded her arms over her breasts. "Yeah, I can play the electric guitar, the keyboard, and sing."

"I can play the bass, drums, and I sing as well." Kaori added in.

Muso-sensei rubbed his chin. "Very interesting instruments you have learned." He clapped his hands together and led them to the equipment room, "Pick out what you need to perform."

Kaori reached up and threw his hand off of her shoulder and scowled at him for touching her. "Refrain from touching me, Muso-sensei." The younger girl walked into the room and searched for a bass guitar. She found one perched on a stand next to a neon blue guitar and she grabbed both of them. "Kags…" she touched the pale skin of her thigh before tossing the instrument to her sister.

Kagome nodded as she caught the electric guitar and pulled the strap on over her head to rest on her shoulder. She stepped out and reached for a mic. "As a request for Muso-sensei, we have to perform for you. Oh and by the way, I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"I'm Kaori Higurashi." The younger twin strummed the bass.

"And if you got a problem with us, say it to our damn faces!"

With that said, Kagome began playing the first notes of the song.

(Kagome)

Stoplight, lock the door.

Don't look back.

Undress in the dark,

And hide from you,

All of you.

You'll never know the way your words have haunted me.

I can't believe you'd ask these things of me.

You don't know me.

(Kagome & Kaori)

You belong to me,

My snow white queen.

There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.

Soon I know you'll see,

You're just like me.

Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you.

(Kaori)

Wake up in a dream.

Frozen fear.

All your hands on me.

I can't scream.

I can't scream.

I can't escape the twisted way you think of me.

I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep.

I don't sleep.

(Kagome & Kaori)

You belong to me,

My snow white queen.

There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.

Soon I know you'll see,

You're just like me.

Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you

(Kagome)

I can't save your life,

Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting.

I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides.

(Kagome & Kaori)

You belong to me,

My snow white queen.

There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.

Soon I know you'll see,

You're just like me.

Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you.

The twins echoed the last line over and over as they slowed their fingers down until they finally stopped. They opened their eyes and looked out at the students, a scowl marring the beauty of their faces.

"That was awesome!" some random voice cried.

Soon the classroom erupted into cheers for the girls, some even asked for an encore.

Kaori flushed lightly. She wasn't used to this type of attention.

"Marvelous, ladies, just marvelous." Muso-sensei clapped from behind the twins, causing the two of them to jump in surprise. "You may take a seat now."

Kagome removed the guitar and handed it back to Kaori, who returned both instruments to the equipment room. Together they walked down the aisle and took a seat between Sango and Souten, with Sango on Kagome's left and Souten on Kaori's right. Everyone was still whispering about the twin's performance and how great it was, commenting on how their voices blended together perfectly.

The younger twin was talking to the raijuu youkai about the school and compared schedules. They found out that they had three out of the seven classes together and they grinned at each other. This was the beginning a beautiful Gothic friendship. Everything was fine, until a girl turned around; she had long black hair and dark brown eyes. If it weren't for her eye color she could have been Kagome and Kaori's triplet.

"Do you mind? Your voices were mediocre at best." her eyes narrowed in distaste at the twins.

Sango sneered at the girl. "Why don't you shut the fuck up, Kikyou?" she put a hand up and cupped her ear. "I think I hear your cheer-whores calling for you."

Kikyou rolled her eyes and examined her nails. "Whatever Slutgo."

The chocolate eyed girl frowned, opening her mouth to retort, but Souten beat her to the punch. "Go fuck yourself, Kinky-hoe."

"Souten, she has that kumo hanyou, Naraku, for that." Sango grinned evilly when Kikyou turned a bright red.

"Shut the hell up and go back to those rabid beasts you call boyfriends."

The two dark haired girls gave Kikyou a deadpan look before smirking. "You're just mad because they don't wanna fuck your skanky ass."

Kikyou's face was the color of a cherry tomato as she screeched at the top of her lungs. "I said shut the hell up, you bitches!"

Muso-sensei stopped writing on the chalkboard, a disapproving glow in his ebony eyes. "Kikyou-san, you have detention. I won't condone such vulgar language in my classroom."

"What?" she screamed. _'Didn't those damn twins curse and why didn't he hear Slutgo and Shiten?'_ Kikyou huffed and flicked a strand of her long hair off her shoulder and pushed her shoulders back to make her large chest jut out provocatively. "I apologize Muso-sensei. Will you please forgive me?" she batted her dark sooty eyelashes.

"Uhh…uhm…" the teacher wasn't able to form a coherent word as his eyes zeroed in on the girl's breasts. Shaking his head, Muso-sensei snapped out of his retrieve. "Just don't let it happen again, Kikyou-san."

"Hai."

Kaori turned to her sister and coughed in her hand, "Whore."

Kagome nodded.

* * *

So tell me. Love it, and keep writing? Hate it, and delete it? Has potential to be better? Just tell me something please?

~Kirei Ai Tenshi (formally The Lovely Kaykai-sama)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I'm back with another chapter of Arms of a Tenshi! Thanks so much for all the reviews, alerts and faves! You guys are awesome! Oh and I got this one review saying that my more favored character is my OC. I didn't mean for it to come off like that. I guess I let her do more because I created her and what not. Anyway I'm rambling too much.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, the characters, or any type of material that I didn't come up with. They belong to their rightful owners. I do, however, own Kaori.

Summary: The Higurashi twins never really got along with anyone while they were in America, so a few months after their father died, their mother decided to move back to Japan where they took up a gothic nature. Once there, problems rose as they soon found out that they weren't all entirely human…but a rare breed of tenshi! What will happen to Kagome and her twin Kaori once an ancient war threatens to destroy them and their family?

* * *

Arms of a Tenshi

* * *

After Kikyou's little 'act' for Muso-sensei, the dark haired girl didn't turn back around. Not even when Kagome kicked the back of her chair, or when Kaori and Souten started talking about the past fights they engaged in, or when Sango commented on how she hated cheerleaders. No matter what they said or did Kikyou refused to turn around…no matter how much she desire to!

"And that, class, concludes the history of Gagaku." no sooner than those words left Muso-sensei's lips the bell signaling the end of second block and the beginning of third block run. As the students began to gather their things the teacher called out, "For homework, I want you to write a song for a friend that has left and cannot come back."

As Kikyou stood from her desk, Kagome purposely knocked into her and caused her to fly back down into the desk. "Watch where you're going transfer student." She hissed, narrowing her dark brown eyes.

Kagome allowed her amusement filled silver-blue eyes to be seen clearly by the taller girl. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." She let out a giggle as she walked to join her twin and their friends at the door.

"See you tomorrow, Kagome-san, Kaori-san." Muso-sensei waved and openly winked at the sisters.

The identical girls visibly shuddered in disgust as they wrapped their arms around themselves.

Sango laughed at her to new friends. "Souten warned you that he was a pedo." She unzipped her hoodie and shrugged it off her shoulders, stopping at a locker to store it in.

"Oi! Sango! Souten!"

The four girls turned at the sound of the voice and saw a boy with two fuzzy dog ears that stood erect onto of his long silvery white hair with bright amber eyes. He wore a white button down shirt with the top two buttons undid, a red tie that was left to hang around his neck and collarbone. His black pants had three studded belts wrapped around the lower part of each leg and he had a black jacket slug casually over his shoulder.

Walking beside him was another boy with ears on top of his head, but they were larger and stood taller on his auburn hair and had shining jade green eyes. He wore a blue-green sleeveless undershirt and a black vest that was decorated in silver chains. His black pants were tucked into his dark boots and to top off the look adoring his hands were black fingerless gloves.

"Inuyasha." Sango smiled fondly at the sliver haired boy.

Souten's face broke out in a wide grin. "Shippou!" she broke out of her character briefly as she ran to the redheaded boy and clung onto his arm.

The dog eared boy came up to Sango and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his chest, kissing the center of her forehead. "Hey, Sango. Ya' look good enough ta' eat."

The brown haired girl smacked him in the chest. "Don't talk like that, Inu. I have people I want you to me."

"Oh, yeah. Who are they?"

The auburn haired struggled to make Souten let go of him. "Souten, why don't you introduce your friends here." He stopped struggling when she gave him a look that held certain electrocution.

Sango slid her hand in his larger hand as she answered. "Inu, these are my new friends, Kagome and Kaori Higurashi." She looked at the twins. "Guys, this is my boyfriend, Inuyasha Takashi." her other hand came up and pulled on one of his silver dog ears. "And by these cute little ears, he's a hanyou."

Souten grinned up at the redhead. "And this is Shippou Tsukino, my boyfriend." She let go of his arm in favor of reaching one hand for the ears on his head and behind him with the other hand, pulling out a long blond colored tail for the twins to see. "And from these adorable ears and tail of his, He's a kitsune youkai."

"Oi, don't be callin' my ears cute, Sango!" Inuyasha playfully growled at his girlfriend as he removed her hands from his ears.

Shippou glared halfheartedly at Souten as he snatched his tail out of her dainty hand and stood to his full height so that she couldn't grip his ears again. "Stop saying that my ears and tail are adorable!"

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha, staring into his amber eyes with her silver-blue orbs, and a small smile spread over her lips. "You know, Inuyasha, your ears are really cute. I wanna touch them." Her finger twitched in excitement of petting those fuzzy appendages on top of the hanyou's head.

"Shippou-chan!" Kaori grinned up at the kitsune with a small indescribable glimmer in her stormy eyes. "Your ears and tail are so adorable. Lemme touch them."

Inuyasha and Shippou looked at one another, exchanging worried glances with their girlfriends, but Sango and Souten merely had disregarded them as they engaged in a conversation of their own. "Uhm…sure…"

The twins let out a small excited sound and they latched on to the furry animal appendages, cooing at the softness of them.

The older twins scratched the hanyou's ears and almost squealed, "They're so silky soft."

Kaori stroked Shippou's tail with one hand and petted his ears with the others, "So fluffy…"

"Switch!"

Kagome ran her fingers through the soft blond fur before scratching one auburn ear. "Shippou-chan, your ears and tail are so adorable!"

"Inuyasha, I don't see why you don't like your ears to be called cute, when they are!" Kaori grinned as she petted the Inu hanyou's ears, causing one of his legs to jump.

Shippou emitted a purr-like growl when Kagome began stroking his tail in a soft soothing manner. Kami that felt good to the kitsune. Like his body was going to melt. His green eyes snapped opened. "Souten…" his voice was raspy and his eyes were slowly bleeding red and his irises becoming slit-like.

"Sango, babe…" Inuyasha called out as faint jagged violet marking were appearing on his lightly tanned skin and his eyes turned crimson with a bright blue iris.

The boy's girlfriends finally acknowledged them and their mouths dropped.

"Stop them. We don't know how much longer we can hold back."

Sango hurriedly ran over to Kaori and gently nudged her hands away from Inuyasha's ears and smiled at the younger twin. "Sorry, Kao. I can't have you hogging my boyfriend to yourself."

Kaori grinned. "S'okay. Don't want you thinking I'm trying to steal him from you."

"Ne, Kags, mind if I steal Shippou back." Souten had a tight smile on her face as she held back her youkai. It was howling in rage that a miko had her hands on her potential mate, but the carmine eyed girl knew that Kagome wouldn't try to take him from her. After taking her boyfriend back, the raijuu smiled, "So, what class do you have next?"

The twins glanced down at their schedules. "Chemistry."

"Oh, then you guys can follow Inuyasha. He has chemistry this block, too." Sango squeezed the hanyou's hand as the violet markings faded away.

Souten grabbed her boyfriend's arm. "Yeah, me, Sango, and Shippou all have Algebra/Geometry this block. See you later."

Shippou groaned under his breath. "Souten, come on…you know that I hate that class and Kageroumaru-sensei." His tail circled around her waist and drew her closer to him and he blew in her ear. "Let's skip it and do something more…fun? Ow!" Shippou yelped out in pain.

The female raijuu youkai sent a current of electricity into the kitsune's body via their intertwined hands as she blushed bright red. "No, you stupid hentai kitsune. We are going to class. I already have a low grade in that class because of you." Souten yanked Shippou down the hall all while muttering something about kitsunes and their insatiable needs.

Sango giggled lightly before kissing Inuyasha on the cheek. "Bye you guys." She started to move away, but stopped when she realized that Inuyasha had yet to release her hand. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, in fact something is. You're forgetting something else." The hanyou said, his amber eyes trained on his girlfriend's pink lips and he licked his.

"Am I?" Sango smiled when the Inu hanyou pulled her into his arms and she turned her head when he leaned in for a kiss.

Inuyasha growled softly. "Dammit, Sango. Stop teasing me." He grabbed her chin and pressed his mouth against hers in a fierce and possessive kiss, his sharp canines nipping at her bottom lips until she parted her lips. He swept his tongue inside her mouth, but before he could touch her wet muscle, she pushed him away.

"There you go, Inu. Now I gotta get to class." Sango winked at her boyfriend as she walked down the hall to catch up with the other couple.

The silver haired boy groaned as he watched Sango's hips sway before he shook his head as he remember that he had to show his girlfriend's new friends to the lab. "Well, what are you waiting for? Follow me."

The twins exchanged sneaky looks before nodding. "Ne, Inuyasha?'

"What?"

Kagome ran up to the hanyou, pulling something out of her skirt pocket. "We have a gift for you. Close your eyes." She shushed Kaori when the Inu sighed and closed his eyes, lowering his head slightly. The miko quickly placed the item around his neck. "Okay open them."

Inuyasha opened his eyes. "What did you give me?"

Kaori's sliver-blue eyes flashed mischievously. "It's just a rosary we made."

"Uhm…okay. Come on, this way."

The girls followed the hanyou down the hallway and turn to face an open door. Just as the bell rung, a woman with flowing white hair and turquoise eyes wearing a dark purple pants suit with a white lab coat over it approached Inuyasha.

"You are late again." Her voice was hard when she addressed the hanyou. She raised her hand to smack him on the head before she noticed the two girls standing behind him. "Oh, and who are you two. I am Tsubaki-sensei. Do you speak Japanese?"

Kaori looked at her sister with an evil glint in her stormy eyes and Kagome readily returned the look.

"Watashi no na wa fakkuyūdesu. (My name is Fuck You.)" Kagome smirked evilly.

"Ya watashi no na wa meinu kuso sa reru. (And my name is Fucking Bitch.)" Kaori had the exact same smirk on her pretty pale face.

They smiled sweetly before finishing off with, "Sorera o matome irete omae ga meinu kuso seikō eru! (Put them together and you get Fuck You Fucking Bitch!)"

Tsubaki-sensei's eyes widened before they narrowed into dangerous slits. "Detention…"

"Which one, Tsubaka-sensei?"

Kagome pointed at Kaori and grinned, "Nazenara, sore wa Higurashi Kagome sansaku. (Because, that's Kagome Higurashi.)"

The younger twin pointed at her sister, "Kanojo wa Higurashi Kaori sansaku. (And she's Kaori Higurashi."

The classroom erupted with laughter before Tsubaki-sensei shouted for them to shut up…that only made them laugh even harder.

"The both of you! Now sit down or I will call the principal!" the teacher yelled, her right eye glowing white as a faint scar appeared.

* * *

A young man with sapphire blue eyes and thick black hair that was in a single braid nudged the male next to him. "That was some joke, eh, Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn. I found it to be quite unentertaining. Tsubaki-sensei is easily provoked." The silver haired male replied, placing his head in the palm of his right hand.

The dark haired teen rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I still think it was funny as hell." he let out a low whistle when the twins passed by their table and sat to his left. "Look at the girls who did it. Damn, twins, too."

"Control yourself, Bankotsu. You know damn well that I have no interest in human women. And neither should you. We are youkai." Sesshoumaru stated rather coldly.

Bankotsu snorted. "I ain't saying that I want them, Ice Prince. I'm merely saying that they are hot…for gothic humans."

The silver haired youkai growled under his breath. "Do not call me Ice Prince."

"Yes, Lord Fluffy." The dark haired youkai sneered as he ducked to avoid the other's claws.

* * *

Kagome and Kaori chose the only empty table in the back. Right next to them on the left side was Inuyasha and a young man with short black hair tied in a dragon's tail at the nape of his neck and deep, almost black, violet eyes.

The older twin looked to the right and saw two males, one with long black hair that was braided and almost touched the floor. She frowned. Why couldn't she get her hair to grow that long? A flash of platinum-silver hair caught her attention _'Wasn't Inuyasha sitting next to the houshi_.' Glancing back to her left to confirm her suspicions, Kagome turned back to the right and stared at the owner of the beautiful silver locks…and was completely blown away by the sight as her breath hitched in her throat.

The boy, no, youkai had long silky-looking platinum-silver hair – unlike Inuyasha's, which was more of a silvery-white. His eyes were a livid liquid gold, while her hanyou friend's were dark amber. Upon his wrists were two stripes of magenta; and gracing his cheekbones were the same markings; and each of his eyelids had a strip of magenta adorning them. His silver bangs parted to reveal a Prussian blue crescent moon.

'_Damn, he's beautiful. The markings are a bit feminine, but they actually make him even more gorgeous.' _Kagome shook her head. _'What the hell am I thinking? I don't even know him.'_ she looked at the youkai once again taking in his attire. He was wearing a silk white button down shirt and blue jeans tucked in a pair of dark boots. _'Plus he's a prep!'_ The miko berated herself for ever thinking at a prep was worthy of her before shifting her eyes back to Tsubaki-sensei.

* * *

Sesshoumaru felt someone staring at his person. He turned his head and caught sight of the twin with fire red highlights look away from their table. Growling softly, the silver haired youkai started to turn back to the teacher when the scent of jasmine and burning fire wafted towards him.

"**What is that scent?" **his inner youkai inquired, rustling around in its cage.

The golden eyed male lifted his nose into the air slightly, searching for the source of the scent and found that it belong to the girl who was gazing at their table. _"It is coming from her, the twin with red highlights."_

"**It is intoxicating, master." **

"_I will admit that it is a pleasant scent, but she is human. A miko."_

The beast pawed at its nose and buried his head in the fur of its paws. **"Master, I desire her. I want her as my mate. I am willing to over look her humanity."**

"_NO!" _Sesshoumaru hissed as he tightened the chains that surrounded the beast's throat. _"I will not lower myself to rut with a human let alone have a human mate."_

"**But…Master…her scent calls to me…I want her…"**

The silver haired youkai snarled at his beast, demanding submission. _"She will never be our mate! Now leave my presence."_

The beast whined before curling up in a ball inside its confinement. It lifted his muzzle one more time to howl out, **"She is to be ours, Master."**

Sesshoumaru ignored his inner youkai's final howl in favor of seeing what was so great about the woman to have gained his beast's interest. She had long, wavy raven colored hair highlighted with deep red that cascaded down her back, stopping just below her waist. Her eyes were a unique color, a stormy silver blue – framed by thick eyelashes and perched above her petite nose. Her lips were pink, full, and pouty. Though her attire screamed Goth, the silver haired youkai couldn't help but to think she was attractive for a human. _'It's a pity that she isn't youkai.'_

"**I heard that, Master."** The beast let out a laugh that sounded more like a jerky bark.

"_Silence!"_ Sesshoumaru growled.

* * *

Kaori snickered at the blush on her older sister's face when she looked away from the table next to him. _'Kags must have thought that silver haired prep was hot.'_ The younger twin mused, giggling under her breath, but soon she found herself looking at the boy next to the silver haired one. _'Damn!'_

The male, scratch that, the youki that oozed from him clearly stated that he was a youkai had long soft-looking black hair that was in a braid down his back. His eyes were an alluring shade of sapphire blue with a single stripe of black above them on his eyelids. Adoring his tanned cheekbones were two claw mark-like black lines; the claw-like marking were also on his wrists. His spiky black bangs rose and parted to show off the four point purple star on his forehead.

'_The marking are a little bit girly, but he is gorgeous.'_ she frowned as she took in his outfit. He wore a white button down shirt, left unbuttoned to show the dark blue t-shirt underneath and black jeans with black and white sneakers. _'Too bad, he's a prep. Goths and Preps should never get engaged with one another.' _Kaori shook her head as she look at up at the board.

* * *

Bankotsu sensed someone gazing at him, turning his head he found the twin with ice blue highlights looking away from him. Smirking to himself, the dark haired youkai glanced at his neighbor before indulging in the miko's beauty. She had long smooth-looking raven hair that was highlight with icy blue that fell down her back. Her eyes were a pretty shade of stormy blue with an underling hint of silver. He glanced at her sister and found the similarities were striking but he found a few differences. Her sister's hair was wavy, while hers was straight and was just a little bit shorter, stopping a few inches above her waist. Bankotsu also noticed that the girl's lower lip was just a bit fuller than her twin's.

'_I can imagine biting that lower lip.'_ His eyes became hooded. Sure, he was youkai, but he had no problems with rutting with a human. _'Forget, what the Ice Prince said, human women are perfect in bed…when they can handle my size.'_ Removing his slightly heated gaze away from the twins, he turned his attention back to the class.

"Class, tomorrow we will create soap from the bare minerals it is composed of. Pure fat." Tsubaki-sensei said as the bell for fourth block rang.

Inuyasha walked up to the twins, the dark haired boy who was sitting next to him following close behind. "You, girls, are making this school a hell of a lot easier to bear."

Kagome grinned. "We know. Now hurry up and show us to the Gym."

"Yash, introduce me to your lovely friends here."

The hanyou frowned. "Oh, yeah. Kagome, Kaori, this is my best friend, Miroku Kouji." He turned to the dark haired teen, "Roku, this is Kagome and Kaori Higurashi."

Miroku walked up to the girls, kneeled and grabbed their hand in his. "Hello, I'm Miroku Kouji. Would either of you do me the honor of baring my child?" he kissed the back of their hands gently.

'_What the hell?'_ the girls blushed as they snatched their hands away from the violet eyed boy. "Why, you…you…HENTAI!" they screamed as they slapped him on his cheeks, leaving two red hand prints.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention that he's a lecher." Inuyasha said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as the girls threw him an angry glare.

"The bouzu will never learn will he, eh Mutt?"

Inuyasha snarled. "Bankotsu, how many fuckin' time do I have to tell you and that damn flea bag wolf, that my name ain't fuckin' Mutt!"

"On the contrary, Otoutou, you are indeed a mutt with your dirty blood. You are a stain to our great and terrible father."

The silvery white ears on the hanyou's ears were pulled back as he bared his fangs. "Shut the fuck up, Sesshoumaru."

The twins turned and spotted the same two male preps they were sitting next to approaching them. The dark haired one reached for the snarling hanyou and put him in a head lock.

"Now is that anyway to address your Aniki?" Bankotsu growled out, tightening his hold on Inuyasha's neck.

Sesshoumaru paced a restraining hand on the dark haired Inu youkai's shoulder. "Release him, Bankotsu." He continued when the shorter male released their youngest brother. "Now, Otoutou, are you going to introduce your friends."

Inuyasha rubbed his sore throat, glaring at Bankotsu, who merely grinned at him and flexed his muscles. "If you'd shut the hell up and let me, I will." The hanyou looked at the twins and pointed his thumb at the dark haired youkai, "Kaori, Kagome, this is bastard with the black hair and blue eyes is my half-brother, Bankotsu Takashi." He pointed to the tallest of the trio, "And the Ice Prince himself, Sesshoumaru Takashi, is my eldest half-brother. We're half triplets."

The Higurashi twins gave the Inu's a strange look. "How the hell is it possible to be half triplets?"

The hanyou sighed and rubbed his hand down his face. "I'll explain later. Don't you have Physical Education/Home Economics this block?" at their nod, he walked out of the lab. "Come on then."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me if you liked the idea of making Bankotsu a inu youkai and the brother of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru!

xxoikilluoxx: I'm glad that you love my story. Thanks for reviewing

Angel wolf11021: Thanks for the review!

ShiTsukisan: I will! Thanks!

Megan Consoer: Yes, I will write more chapters

LoveInTheBattleField: Thank you. *Love the name by the way

lara5170: Didn't mean for it to come off like Kaori was my favorite character, but thanks for the review. It was very much appreciated.

Misviscious: Thanks for the critique. I toned down the vulgar language and added more character profiling. I was trying to be different when I had them say that they were gothic, since they were in a prep school (idk something I made up).

~Kirei Ai Tenshi


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I'm back! Thank you guys so much for all the awesome reviews! Well, I'm not gonna linger up here too long since I know you all want to go ahead and get to the awesome new Chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, the characters, or any type of material that I didn't come up with. They belong to their rightful owners. I do, however, own Kaori.

Summary: The Higurashi twins never really got along with anyone while they were in America, so a few months after their father died, their mother decided to move back to Japan where they took up a gothic nature. Once there, problems rose as they soon found out that they weren't all entirely human…but a rare breed of tenshi! What will happen to Kagome and her twin Kaori once an ancient war threatens to destroy them and their family?

* * *

Arms of a Tenshi

* * *

As the group walked down the hallway, heading to the gymnasium, Kagome felt something brush against her backside. At first her anger almost got the best of her, but she shrugged it off, thinking that someone may have bumped into her...until she felt a squeeze.

"You dirty hentai!" Kagome balled her hand up in a tight fist and slammed it into the owner of the wandering appendage.

There was a sharp cry of pain and the other two turned around to find Miroku laid out on the ground, rubbing the red marking on his right cheek. "Sugoi! Kagome, you have one hell of a right hook. Even better than Botan." he winced as he probed at the red welt on his face. "Itee."

"Serves ya' right, Bouzu." Inuyasha scoffed, folding his arms over his chest. "I hope Botan saw that."

Kaori tilted her head to the side. "Who's Botan?"

"That would be me." they turned around at the sound of the newcomer's voice as saw that his was a young woman with long dark blue hair, her ashen grey-blue eyes locked on Miroku. She wore a bright pale blue tank top that hugged her curves and dark grey skinny jeans that were torn slightly at the knees.

Miroku bolted up quickly, clasping his hands together nervously. "Botan, my sweet. Uhm...did you happen to witness that?"

Botan strolled up to the houshi and smiled sweetly at him. She leaned up on her tiptoes and put her mouth to his ear, "Hell yes I saw that you damned lecherous houshi! Why is it so hard for you to get that right hand of yours under control?" she buried her fist in the crown of his head, leaving a nice-sized lump.

The dark haired boy hissed in pain as tears stung the corners of his eyes. "My dear Botan, I was merely curious." he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her close to his body. "I can assure you that I only want to touch and caress your soft skin." he nipped at her ear.

The blue haired girl turned bright red and pressed her hands to his chest, pushing him away. "Let me-" she was cut off when Miroku pecked her lips and she whined. "Don't do that!"

"Okay! Enough with the lovey dovey bullcrap!" Inuyasha scowled, "Botan, don't ya' got Physical Education/Home Economics this block?"

"Yeah, why?" she questioned.

"Will ya' show Kagome and Kaori the way. I gotta get to Algebra/Geometry before Kageroumaru-sensei gets on my ass for being late."

Botan nodded, "Sure." she pried Miroku's arms off of her and turned to the twins. "Come on, before Gatenmaru-sensei pitches a bitch fit."

The Higurashi twins followed the blue haired girl down the hall, passed a few doors, until they reached the dark brown double doors that signalled that they reached the Gym. Pushing past the doors, the three girls quickly made their way to the locker room. Botan bowed the second the doors shut.

"I apologize for my boyfriend's actions. He tends to do that with every new female student. I have no control over that."

Kaori snickered at her sister, shutting up when Kagome swatted at her and gave her a stern glare. "S'okay."

As Botan shifted up out of her bow, she took her first real look at the girls. "Oh? You two look so much alike. Are you twins?"

Kagome grinned and folded her arms under her breasts. "Yup! I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"And I'm Kaori Higurashi."

"Awesome!" Botan squealed. "I'm Botan Aiko. I have twin, too." she glanced around the room before shifting her eyes to the door. "Look, there she is now! Momiji, over here!"

A girl with chin-length brown hair and greyish brown eyes looked up and waved before rushing over to the trio, with Souten not too far behind her. "There you are, Botan-chan." She wore a dark red wife beater-like shirt, which stopped at her knees, that had 'Pretty Young Thing' written in white cursive letters and black leggings.

Souten grinned, one of her fangs hanging over her bottom lip. "Well, I see you met Botan. Have you met her henati of a boyfriend yet?" she snickered under her breath, her bright red eyes gleaming with mirth.

Botan frowned. "Okay, first of all Souten-chan, Miroku may be a hentai, but atleast he's not a kitsune." she lifted her hand towards the brown haired girl, "Secondly, Kagome-chan, Kaori-chan, this is Momiji Aiko. We're fraternal twins."

Momiji bowed slightly. "Nice to meet you."

"And what's wrong with kitsune?" Souten inquired.

Botan cut her ashen blue eyes at the raijuu youkai. "Oh nothing's wrong with them...it's just that they are one of the most lustful youkai of all youkai! Second only to the usgai youkai!" she gave the dark haired youkai a sly look. "Tell me, Souten-chan, are you still throwing yourself at Shippou-kun, giving into his seduction and satisfying his need for sex?" The blue haired girl was merely teasing because everyone knew that Shippou and Souten were madly in love with each other.

Souten blushed deeply, and bared her fangs at the blue haired girl. "Shut up, Botan!"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Aiko twins, Botan and Momiji. Are you ready to give back our men?"

The small group of girls looked up and spotted two black haired girl walking up to them. One was wearing a skimpy black dress that hardly covered anything. While the other was slightly more modest, but her light blue miniskirt was two sizes too small and her breasts nearly spilled out of her white babydoll t-shirt.

"Koharu..." Botan growled, "Why don't you shut the hell up and get out of my face?"

"You too, Yura." Momiji sneered.

The blue haired twin took an intimidating step towards the two girls. "Just because Miroku and Hiten..."

"Don't want you..." Momiji followed up.

Together the fraternal twins said in the most chilling voice ever, "Doesn't mean that you can harass us, their girlfriends."

"Shut up!" the girl wearing the white babydoll tee screeched. "Miroku will be mine again!"

Botan looked like she was about to slap the girl, but she calmly said, "Over my dead body, Koharu."

The girl wearing the skimpy black dress grinned maliciously and a red comb appeared in her fingers, a few strands of black hair weaved between the teeth. "That can be arranged." her pinkish-red eyes sliced over to the brown haired twin. "But, I may reconsider if Momiji will give me Hiten back."

"Kiss my ass, Yura." Momiji snarled, her ashed brown eyes deathly. "You cheated on Hiten-kun with Naraku! He loved you and that's how you returned his love? By screwing his best friend? Yura, you have no clue how many times Hiten-kun cried over you? One too damn many! So do me a favor and shut up before I purify you!

To say that Yura was shocked was an understatement. Never had the younger girl snapped on her like that. She quickly schooled her face back into a neutral expression as the crimson comb faded back into nothing. "Let's go, Koharu. We need to get changed." she strutted off.

Koharu gave Botan one last hate filled glare before following after Yura.

"Hai! I've decided that you are in!" Kagome clapped her hands together.

"Huh?" the fraternal twins questioned.

"What my sister mean is, that even though you don't dress the part." Kaori gestured to their brightly colored clothes and then her own dark clothing. "You girls are definitely need to be a part of our group."

Kagome grinned. " Tomorrow me and Kaori are going shopping. You, guys, wanna come?"

Souten pumped her fists in the air. "Sweet! Hells yes I wanna come! Hot Topic and Spencer's here comes Souten Raiden!"

Botan and Momiji shook their heads and shrugged. "Sure, we'll come. But let's get changed before coach decides to come in here blowing that whistle of his."

Kagome changed into a black tank top that had blood red skull imprinted over her right breast and red shorts. Kaori switched her clothes with a black tank top as well, but hers had a blue skull over her left breast and blue shorts. Botan wore a white tank top that had a kanji inscribed on it saying, 'Kouji' and light blue shorts. Momiji was now wearing a white tank top too, but the dark red kanji read, 'Raiden' and deep red shorts. Souten opted for a red tank top that had black lightning bolts and black shorts.

As the group left the locker room they heard someone call out Momiji's name.

"Momiji!"

They turned and saw a boy with long black hair that was braided in a single braid down his back and vibrant crimson eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt and dark blue gym shorts.

"Hiten-kun." Momiji smiled fondly at the boy as he ran up to her and wrapped an arm around her waist and she surrendered to the passionate kiss he gave her.

Souten cringed behind her hands as she made a face of disgust. "Gross, An-chan! I don't wanna see you swapping spit with my friend."

Hiten gave her a deadpan look. "I don't complain when I see you and Shippou practically dry humping each other on the couch. So, can it squirt!" he turned back to the female in his arms and lowered his voice to a softer tone. "Momiji, I heard that Yura was bothering you again."

"Yeah, Yura was sprouting the same old nonsense about me needing to give you back to her. I told her ass off too."

The red eyed boy hugged her close to him, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Hm? Momiji, who are they?"

Momiji pulled herself away from his embrace. "Hiten-kun, these are my new friends Kagome and Kaori Higurashi." she turned to the twins. "Girls, this is my boyfriend and Souten's aniki, Hiten Raiden."

"Hey." the twin miko replied.

The raijuu youkai nodded. "Backatcha."

The shrill cry of a whistle echoed through the gym as the coach approached the class. "Alright, five laps around the court."

Souten scrunched her nose up. She hated running! "Come on Sensei! Give us a break!" she whined. They've ran everyday this month and she was tired.

"Fine." the coach smirked. "Everyone can have free time, but the Raiden siblings must give me ten laps."

"Nani!" Hiten yelled. "Why should I run for my stupid imouto's remark!" the older raijuu pointed at his sister as his blood red eyes glared at Gatenmaru.

Gatenmaru grinned evilly at the young youkai. "Do you want me to make it fifteen laps, Raiden?"

Hiten clenched his teeth as his fangs hung over his bottom lip and his hands were balled into fists. "Tch. No." he took off in a sprint.

"Ah! An-chan, matte!" Souten followed after her brother.

Kaori watched as Gatenmaru smiled with sick satisfaction and she frowned. "Why is he so hateful towards Souten and Hiten?"

Momiji sighed and bowed her head. "That's sorta my fault."

The younger Higurashi tilted her head to the side. "How so?"

"Well, you see, Momiji and Gatenmaru's younger brother, Garamaru, used to date in the past." Botan informed. She opened her mouth to say more, but Momiji placed her hand on her younger sister's shoulder and shook her head.

"Hiten was my best friend at the time and even though I was with Garamaru, I soon found that my feelings for Hiten grew until I was in love with him." the older Aiko twin sighed when the Higurashi's gave her a skeptical look. "Here's the full story. One day, while Botan was out with Miroku-kun, the doorbell rang and when I went to open it...I found Hiten-kun standing there with tears rolling down his face. I had asked him what was wrong and what he told me made my reiki flare up in anger. Hiten-kun informed on what happened. From him going to surprise Yura by showing up an hour early for their date, to the lust-filled voices in her room, to when he busted down the door to find Yura riding naraku as if her life depended on it."

Kaori glanced at Kagome, who nodded silently.

Momiji brought her hands to her chest. "His whole world came crashing down at that moment. Hiten-kun wanted Yura to become his mate and spend eternity with him." she sighed. "You, guys, should have seen him. He looked so broken. For weeks his crimson eyes that are normally so bright and full of life, were dull and gazed over with unshed tears. It took me months just go get him to smile, let alone that arrogant, cocky smirk of his." she raised her hands in defeat and shook her head before she yelped in surprise when two tanned, well muscled arms wrapped around her.

"Oh come on, Momiji, you know you love my smirk." Hiten whispered in her ear. "Especially in my room, behind closed doors, on my bed, between the sheets, and it ends with you screaming out my name." his lips latched onto her throat.

Momiji blushed and slapped him away. "Urusee! Let me go, Hiten-kun! I want to finish talking!"

The older Raiden sibling kissed his girlfriend's neck on last time before letting her go. "Fine. Feisty as ever, aren't we. Be like that next time we're alone." he winked then chuckled when she punched him on the arm.

"Now as I was saying before I was interrupted." she glared at Hiten, who merely smirked cockily down at her. "Since I was spending so much time trying to cheer Hiten-kun up, I forgot all about Garamaru. And one day, I was sitting on the couch with Hiten-kun asleep on my lap when the doorbell rang. I got up and answered the door to an angry moth youkai. Garamaru grabbed me and pushed me against the wall, screaming and yelling at me. I had screamed when his claws pierced through my shirt and began cutting into my skin. Hiten-kun must have woken up then, because the next thing I knew Garamaru was thrown across the lawn and I was in Hiten-kun's arms." She slid her hand in the raijuu's and smiled up at him. "He then snarled at Garamaru to leave before he ripped him apart and fried his body. I had stole a glance up at him and saw that the whites if his eyes were bleeding and I knew that he was close to losing control to his inner youkai. So I did the only thing that came to my mind. I kissed him."

"And the moment I felt those soft lips of hers on mine, I calmed down almost instantly and I kissed her back. I tilted her head back and traced her lips with my tongue, sliding it inside her mouth and throughly kiss-oof!" Hiten grinned when Momiji rammed her elbow in his stomach and hissed 'Urusee, Echii!' Wrapping his arm around her, he continued, "It was in that moment I knew that it was Momiji, not Yura, who I truly loved. It was Momiji who comforted me in my time of need. She was mine from that point on."

The brown haired girl scowled up at her boyfriend. "Will you stop inter-"

Hiten swooped down and claimed her lips, effectively shutting her up until she pushed him away.

"Stop it before I really get angry!" she snapped.

"You loved it." Hiten said cockily.

Gatenmaru took that moment to blow that damned whistle again, signalling for them to line up. "Okay class." he locked eyes with Hiten and grinned. "Today we're going to head outside and do some pole vaults and then we're going to play touch football." His grin widened as his dark, almost black, red eyes gleamed with mirth. "And it's boys versus girls. No exceptions."

The elder Raiden gritted his teeth together. Gatenmaru knew how possessive he was over Momiji that he was always hovering over her, trying keep unwanted eyes away from her. But now that they had to go outside and play touch football where he had to pay close attention to the game rather than his girlfriend. Curse his position as a running back! He felt a small squeeze to his hand and looked down and was immediately lost in those beautiful ashen brown eyes of Momiji.

"It's okay Hiten-kun. I'll be fine." she gave him a reassuring smile.

Hiten pulled her to him and crushed her to his chest. "Ore omae o aishi, Momiji. (I love you, Momiji)"

"Watashi mo anata o aishi, Hiten-kun. (I love you too, Hiten-kun)" she hugged him closely before pushing herself away from him and tapped his nose. "You're going to look soft in front of your friends."

The raijuu youkai turned to see a few boys snickering and pointing at him. He growled and allowed his youki to wrap around him in waves of white lightning and sent a streak of his ki at the group, not actually hitting them, but enough into scaring them. "Stupid pricks." he turned back to his girlfriend and squeezed her hand one last time before jogging over to the side where the guys were.

Momiji sighed before turning back to her new friends with a sheepish laugh. "So that's the story behind Hiten-kun and I."

* * *

So, not much Higurashi twin action. Just some character development between one of my side pairings Hiten/Momiji.

Angel wolf11021: I'm glad you like my idea of making them brother! I just adore the Inu/Sango pair. Shippou/Souten has always been a cute pairing to me. Shippou is still in his teen years so his tail is the only thing that is still a sign of his immaturity. Thanks for reviewing!

GothicHime89: Here's the update for you! Thanks for reviewing!

sesschanfan: Here's the chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

ShiTsukisan: Thanks for the advice. A few of my Gothic friends don't necessarily like anyone who's not Gothic, but make an exception for me because of my attitude. I'm guessing I'm basing my Goths on them lol Thanks for reviewing!

LoveInTheBattleField: I'm writing. I'm writing lol Thanks for reviewing

xxoikilluoxx: Thanks so much! I find it hilarious when the girls prank their teahcers, but none this time, just boring character development, but we'll see more of that Higurashi pranks in the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

Runa henshin: Heeeerrrreeee you go!XD Thanks for reviewing!

Starry . Dream . kitten(stupid doc uploader made me put spaces in your name): Glad you like it so much. Thanks for reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Kirei Ai Tenshi is back with another chapter of Arms of a Tenshi! Thanks everyone who reviewed. They were much appreciated!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, the characters, or any type of material that I didn't come up with. They belong to their rightful owners. I do, however, own Kaori.

Summary: The Higurashi twins never really got along with anyone while they were in America, so a few months after their father died, their mother decided to move back to Japan where they took up a gothic nature. Once there, problems rose as they soon found out that they weren't all entirely human…but a rare breed of tenshi! What will happen to Kagome and her twin Kaori once an ancient war threatens to destroy them and their family?

* * *

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and gave Momiji a small smirk. "Sounds like one of those fairytale like relationships, if you ask me." she snickered when her twin burst out in hearty laughter and doubled over.

"Ne, sis." Kaori leaned over and whispered in her sister's ear._ "Why don't we give Gatenmaru-sensei a welcoming he will never forget."_

The older Higurashi allowed an almost sinister smile over take her full red lips. "You never cease you impress me, Kao." Kagome waved the other three girls over and circled her arms over Momiji and Souten's shoulder as Kaori did the same with Botan and Momiji. "How would you like to help us out?"

Kaori then proceeded to tell them of her plan of properly greeting the Gym teacher, stifling a few low chuckles as she did. Botan was horrified at the gruesome details, but her desire of getting back at the youkai who caused her sister so much pain squashed it. Souten was full out grinning from ear-to-ear; she was itching to cause some mayhem on the moth youkai. Blame her kitsune boyfriend for her attitude if you must.

Momiji smiled when the younger Higurashi finished telling them her plan. "That is the best _'welcoming'_ that Gatenmaru-sensei will have in a long time."

Souten slapped Kaori on the back, careful to not use her full strength or she could very well server the girl's spinal cord. "I'm liking you a lot, Kaori!" she turned her bright red eyes on the older dark haired twin and grinned. "You, too, Kagome!"

Kagome smiled at the female raijuu youkai before it turned cold. "Now let's put this into action. Botan? Do you have access to the pool?"

"Captain of the swim team since my first year!" the bluenet grinned.

Kaori nodded. "Good. Momiji, can you go and gather the basketballs?"

"Hai, Kaori-chan!" the older Aiko twin rushed off to the the gym's equipment room to gather the items needed to their plan to begin.

The older Higurashi looked at the red eyed youkai who was anticipating her role. "Souten, you play a very important part in this operation." Kagome began, her silver-blue eyes locked on the female's form. "We need you to provoke Gatenmaru into coming back in here at our command."

Souten nodded. "That's easy to do. What's gonna be the command." she smirked and one of her fangs hung over her bottom lip, the sharp pointed tip seeming to gleam in the dim lights.

Kagome held up her hand and concentrated on forming a small glowing ball of reiki in her palm. The sphere flashed brightly when Kaori covered it with her hands, pouring a tiny part of her own ki into it. When the younger twin pulled her hands away the ball had swirls of pale purple dancing inside the blue orb.

"This is the command." Kaori said. "It's basically a timer of sorts made of mine and Kagome's energy." she watched as her twin pulled a rosary out of her pocket and pressed it to the ball of ki before taking the necklace and handing it to Souten. "This rosary will give off a tiny shock, a vibration, that will thrum across your skin. It will not hurt you, so get that horror stricken look off your face."

The dark haired youkai quickly shook her head and schooled her face back into its normal snarky grin. "I trust you, two." she slipped the necklace over her head. "I'll be waiting for that signal! Gatenmaru has made me run for the last time this year!"

The twins watched as Souten ran out the door in pursuit of the gym teacher. Kagome turned and looked at her sister, grinning almost madly with excitement.

"Kao, this is by far your best idea!" she praised. "If this works, it will surpass my peanut butter and squirrels introduction on Mrs. Hunter from our American Literacy class last year." Kagome then high-fived her twin before running off to put their plan into action.

* * *

Souten smirked as she pushed open the large double doors that led to the field outside. She growled low in her chest when she saw that Gatenmaru was yelling at her elder brother and was dangerously close to striking him. She cracked her knuckles. "I'm going to enjoy this far more than I should." Stealthily she made her way over to behind the coach, pressing her finger to her lips when Hiten noticed her sneaking.

Slowly, Souten charged a ball of lightening in the palm of her hand and waited for the right moment to zap the living hell out of the moth youkai. She almost jumped when a tingle traveled down her body when the rosary around her neck went off, signalling for her to commence the plan.

With a battle cry, the female raijuu youkai slammed her lightning attack into the base of Gatenmaru's spine and watched with glee when the dark haired teacher shot up in the air, palming at his back.

"Raiden!" the moth growled when his feet touched the ground, his backside still smoking. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Souten charged another ball of electricity in both hands and pressed them together to create one large ball of crackling power. "Something I've always wanted to do!" she fired the sphere at the gym teacher, frowning when he managed to dodge her attack. Her bright red eyes widened when Gatenmaru cursed and dark orange wings sprouted from his back. "Shit!"

The dark haired youkai turned on her heel and ran back into the gymnasium with a very pissed off moth youkai right behind her. She burst through the doors and spotted Kagome over in the corner and rushed over to her. "I may have overdid it a little. Gatenmaru is using his wings to try to capture me."

Kagome grinned and her a rope. "That's exactly what we wanted."

"Souten Raiden! I swear once I get my hands on you, It won't be pretty!" the loud booming voice of the moth youkai sounded, echoing in the empty building.

Kaori peeked her head out from around the door, slamming it shut once Gatenmaru flew past it. "Now!"

The elder of the Higurashi twin gave Souten a gentle push and the raijuu nodded, pulling sharply on the rope.

Several basketballs flew down from the net that was tied to the ceiling and rained down on the unsuspecting moth youkai, crushing the vibrant orange wings on his back. Gatenmaru growled and tried to stand, but slipped on the wet floor beneath him. As he fell on his back there was a shiny trail of grease that propelled him down the court floor and into the separate building that housed the swimming pool, where a large splash was heard. There was a loud string of curses heard as a sopping wet Gatenmaru stepped back inside the gym.

"Who is responsible for this!" he bellowed, pushing his dripping bangs out of his eyes.

None of the five girls could speak on account of them practically rolling on the floor, gripping their sides as they laughed. Tears began to leak from the corners of their eyes when they stopped briefly only to start back up from seeing Gatenmaru's clothes cling to him with his hair plastered to his face.

Gatenmaru felt his anger rise with every laugh that left the five girl's lips and a snarl marred his face. "You stupid little bitches!" he charged at them, the whites of his eyes filled with blood as he lost control to his inner youkai.

Kaori grinned and held up her hands and her reiki shot out and acted as a chain, tying the moth youkai up. The other girls smiled down at the hog-tied man and laughed once more when the younger twin walked over and placed her foot on him as she struck a pose.

"I, Kaori Higurashi, have defeated the nasty beast that has plagued our school!" she puffed out her chest pridefully as Kagome pulled out her cell phone and snapped a picture.

Kagome snickered once more just as the bell rang. "Hey, Kao, it's time for lunch!"

The younger twin smiled once more before walking over to her sister's side. She turned to look at the trio to her left. "You wanna sit with us?"

There was a chorus of 'yeahs' and 'yeses', and the five girls walked to the cafeteria together. They quickly ordered their food and found an empty table outside. As they began to eat the hot café food, the girl's heard someone call out their names. The five women turned around and found Sango running over to them.

"I finally found you guys!" she panted as she placed her hand over her chest to calm her pounding heart and fast breathing. "I heard what you guys did to Gatenmaru. You guys are awesome!" she sighed, and placed her man over her head as if to massage away a headache. "But he's gonna bitch about it. Makes me glad I take Gym with Inuyasha."

Somewhere in the background the girls heard someone mutter "Lucky bitch." they turned to find Kikyou sneering at them, but ignored her after flipping her the finger.

"Speaking of Inuyasha?" Kaori glanced left and right. "Where is he and the rest of the boys?"

Kagome caught a sneaky glimmer in her silver blue eyes. "I know a way of find Inuyasha..."

The younger twin shared the sinister glimmer as she pulled on Sango's arm, whispering in her ear. She nodded her head and grinned evilly, reaching inside her pocket and pulled out a blue piece of cloth. "It will work as long as you're holding on to this."

Sango gave the Higurashi sisters one last strange look as she tied the band of fabric to her wrist before uttering the one command that will forever be hated by a certain hanyou, "Osuwari."

A loud thunderous crash was heard and a pink glow surrounded a deep crater, several students crowded around it. The group ran over to the crowd of students, shoving them out of the way to find a boy with unruly silvery white hair, little dog ears standing erect on his head laying flat on his stomach as he moaned in pain.

"Inuyasha?" Sango called in disbelief before soft chuckles left the confines of her throat.

The hanyou lifted his face out of the dirt and grabbed on to the rosary around his neck. "What the hell is this?" he then proceeded to try to remove the black beads, but they wouldn't budge as they flashed an angry pink. "Why won't it come off!"

Kagome walked over to the hanyou and placed her hand over his and grinned when he looked up at her with accusation in his amber eyes. "Only me, Kaori, and Sango can remove that rosary, Inuyasha."

His acute hearing picked up on the faint soft gasp between her giggles. Hie amber eyes darkened as she searched out for the familiar head of chocolate hair and he bared his fangs as her. "Sango, ya' better be quiet or I will make ya' gasp for an entirely different reason." he growled out.

Sango paused in her fit out laughter at her hanyou and batted her eyelashes at him. "Is that a challenge Inu?" she smiled seductively at Inuyasha.

As Inuyasha began to rise to his feet, Kaori stepped in between the couple, holding her hands out. "Save it for the bedroom, you two." she turned around, her silvery blue eyes locked on the hanyou. "You owe me and Kagome an explanation."

The silver ears on the hanyou's ears pulled back as he laughed nervously. "Oh yeah about that. Well, ya' know that I'm hanyou and my brothers are youkai?" when the identical girls nodded, he continued. "Okay, so we were all born on the same day on different year and different mothers of course. Sesshoumaru was first to be born, by a silver inuyouki named Kimi; Bankotsu was next by a shadow inuyoukai named Miyako; last was me, born between my oyaji and my ofukuro, Izayoi." he sucked in a deep breath, "On the norm, I'm a silver Inuhanyou, but once a month I turn human."

Kagome nodded her head slowly, processing everything inside her mind before speaking. "You and your brothers are kinda like triplets, but not at the same time."

Inuyasha nodded and opened his mouth to reply to the miko, but another smoother and deeper voice interrupted him.

"Yes, that is exactly how it is, miko."

Another rougher, more arrogant voice followed soon after. "Yeah, what the mutt said is true. Though I despise the fact that I share the same day of birth as a half-breed."

The hanyou twisted around, a snarl on his lips as he bit out, "Sesshoumaru! Bankotsu! What the fuck do ya' want?"

Sesshoumaru merely gazed boredly at his youngest sibling, running his hand through his long platinum-silver hair. He regarded him in a cool, expressionless manner. "Calm down, Otoutou." he reached inside his pocket and pulled out his iPhone 5. "We only came to inform you that Chichi-ue has requested our presence."

"Keh!" Inuyasha walked passed the younger twin and wrapped his arms around Sango. "Fine." he kissed his girl's sweet pink lips slowly, "I'll see ya' when I get back, babe." he squeezed her hips before moving away from her to leave with his brothers.

Sango waved at the retreating backs of the Taishou siblings when she heard Kagome mutter, "Such hostility towards Inuyasha."

"It is to be expected." the soft tenor voice of Miroku sounded, scaring the group of girls, mainly Botan when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. After his girlfriend hissed at him for scaring her, he continued, "Because he is hanyou and that their father chose to settle down with Inuyasha's human mother." he sighed as he shook his head sadly.

Kaori frowned. "That family has a lot of tension." her eyes gleamed as she watched the disappearing figures.

"You have no idea." Sango whispered.

* * *

Inuyasha followed his brothers over to their cars and turned, heading for his red Lamborghini Reventon; a rare and prized possession that his father imported from the states, but was stopped by Bankotsu who pulled him over to his black Aston Martin One-77. Soon the two of them broke out into an argument about who car they should take. Sesshoumaru felt his ire rise with every insult until he finally snapped that they would be taking his vehicle and that was all it took.

The three Inu walked to Sesshoumaru's white and silver Bugatti Veyron and strapped in because this was Japan's fastest car, going from zero to sixty mph in just two point five seconds and within minutes they were nearly halfway to their destination.

The youngest Inu fidgeted in his seat, tapping his claws against his knees, not being able to handle the dead silence any more. "What does Oyaji want anyway?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the hanyou out of the corner of his eye before shifting it back to the road. "We will find out once we get there." he stated coldly and pressed down on the gas, making the Super Sports car lurch forward and zoom down the road. He took the next right, pulling into a long driveway until they reached the massive building they called home, Takashi Manor.

Bankotsu opened the door and hopped out of the car and pulled the lever to let his younger brother out. "Come on Mutt, Tou-sama is waiting for us in his study."

Inuyasha bared his fangs at the black haired youkai but said nothing as they walked into the house, where Sesshoumaru's retainer, Jaken, greeted them. He counted off the seconds in his head and when he reached ten he jumped back to avoid being tackled to the ground.

"Jakotsu, ya' sick pervert! Stop tryin' ta glomp on me!" he hissed at the body crumpled on the floor.

A high pitched voice that held the distinct hint of manliness to it whined, "But Inu-koi, you're just so delicious looking." he moaned as he lowered his eyelids to a seductive look. "And those adorable ears of yours."

"Jak, knock it off. We ain't got time for your games." Bankotsu ordered as he walked pasted to male.

Jakotsu whined, but retreated back inside his room and allowed the three siblings to pass through. They walked down the hall until they reached the massive oaken door at the end. Sesshoumaru lifted his hand and knocked on the wood. They waited with bated breath for their father to beckon them inside.

"Enter." A deep tenor voice boomed from beyond the oaken door.

The three Inu entered the study and found their father, the Inu no Taishou or Touga to family and close acquaintances, waiting with his hands interlaced on his desk and golden eyes trained on them with Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi, standing to his left.

Izayoi smiled at the three boys. "Hello boys."

"Hello, Izayoi-sama." Sesshoumaru nodded at the woman, frowning when she spoke before the pack leader.

Bankotsu grunted as a greeting, keeping his brilliant blue eyes locked with his father's.

Inuyasha returned the smile his mother was giving and said, "Hey Ofukuro."

"Greetings my sons." Touga interrupted after giving his mate a stern look for speaking before him, but it soften when he met her warm brown eyes. Clearing his throat, he gestured to the chairs that set in front of his desk. "Please have a seat." Once his sons sat down in the seats, the Inu no Taishou leaned back in his own seat, "Now I bet you are wondering why I have called you out of your studies." His lips pulled back into a tight line when they nodded slowly. "I believe that you have reached the age where you must start seeking out your mate." He held up his hand when Inuyasha tensed in his chair. "Before you start Inuyasha, I am well aware that you found and plan on taking Sango as your mate. I was referring to your brothers."

When he saw that his hanyou son relax in his seat, he shifted his golden gaze to his older sons watching him grit their teeth in obvious anger. "Speak my sons. Tell me what is on your mind."

Sesshoumaru was the first to speak. "Chichi-ue, why must I, Sesshoumaru, seek out a mate?"

"Yeah, Tou-sama." Bankotsu said, his voice strained with anger. "What brought this on?"

The Inu no Taishou let out a small chuckle, already knowing that his two elder sons would ask those questions. "Sesshoumaru, you are the heir to all my land and to fully become lord you will need a mate to stand by your side." he turned to Bankotsu. " The same goes for you. While you aren't the heir in this land, you're your mother's only son and thus the heir to her land." his eyes settled on his hanyou son. "Inuyasha, you require a mate because only someone who loves you dearly can stop your powerful youkai blood from consuming your human soul. I cannot let you possess the Tessaiga in this modern era." Touga sighed and wiped his hand over his face and grabbed Izayoi's hand in his. "Then there's the fact that we're getting old and what parents doesn't want to see their children's children."

"Chichi-ue!"

"Tou-sama!"

"Oyaji!"

Touga chuckled when his sons turned red in the face at his comment, but sobered up quickly as his golden eyes turned stern once more. "And with mating season coming up soon, it will become harder to control your inner youkai. I bet it has tried to communicate with you." though his voice was talking to all of them, his eyes fell on his eldest son. When the three young masters of the house said nothing, Touga waved his hand in dismissal. "Return to school now. We are finished."

Once his sons were out of earshot, the Inu no Taishou let out the breath he was holding and reached for his mate, pulling her into his lap and nuzzled her neck affectionately.

Izayoi frowned down at him, her brown eyes holding a disapproving light. "You didn't have to embarrass them like that, Touga."

"I know." he whispered and his continued his nuzzling. His golden eyes found her soft oak colored orbs. "But it's so much fun seeing them so worked up." a chuckle rumbled through his chest. "Did you see Sesshoumaru's face. I was worried that I would have to put the pup in his place."

"I still think that it was mean of you." she said, turning her face from his when he leaned in for a kiss.

Touga whined softly when his mate denied him the privilege, but settled for pressing his lips against her smooth neck. "Don't be like that, Izayoi."

Izayoi ignored the soft whines and pleas of her mate, looking at him out of the corner of one eye. She huffed and crossed her arms under her breasts. The dark haired woman hid a smile when Touga let out a soft growl and nuzzled her hair, whispering apologies to her. Izayoi turned and placed her small hands on her Inu's cheeks and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I suppose hearing the pitter-patter of feet in the hallway sounds nice."

The Inu no Taishou smirked down at his mate. "That's my girl." his smirk turned seductive. "But if you wish to hear little feet running down the hallways, we could always try for another child." he laughed when Izayoi gasped indignantly and smacked him on the chest playfully.

* * *

_"Would Kagome and Kaori Higurashi please report to the office? Kagome and Kaori Higurashi to the office please?"_

The Higurashi twins raised their heads from their copies of_ Marked_ by P.C. Cast and Kristen Cast and slid a bookmark inside to keep track of their page.

Kagome growled out in frustration as she rose from her seat, placing her book down carefully, "What the hell do they want. "I was getting to a really good part! I never get a chance to finish this book!"

Kaori snickered at her sister's fury, but it was merely to cover up her own rage. She was on the part, where the smoking hot, Erik Night sent a kiss to Zoey Redbird with his fingers and bowed after his monologue from Othello.

The two girls reached the office and walked up to the desk, placing their hands on the smooth surface. "What do you want Yuki-babaa?"

Yukimura-sensei bit the inside of her cheek to stop the hiss that threatened to escape at the rude insult the sisters called her. She turned back to the brightly lit screen of the computer, punching in a few keys on the keyboard before saying, There was a bit of a mix up in your schedules." she moved the mouse around, clicking on a file and opened it, then she pressed the 'Print" icon and the soon the printer started up. "Kaori, it seems that you have Algebra/Geometry then Japanese II/English II." she looked at the other sheet of paper, "But your schedule remains the same, Kagome." Yukimura-sensei handing Kaori her new schedule. "You may go back to Homeroom now."

Kagome's brow twitched and a strange twisted version of her smile as they exited the office. "Just what the hell was that?" she grabbed Kaori's schedule and crumbled it up, tossing it in a nearby trashcan. "They interrupted my reading to tell me that we have two damn classes different!"

Kaori sighed as her twin continued to rant as they made their way back to their homeroom. "I know Kags, but we better get back before Muso-sensei come 'looking' for us?" she placed air quotes around the word looking.

"True." came Kagome's simple reply.

* * *

"Why the hell did Tou-sama tell us that we have to find mates again?" Bankotsu huffed as he crossed his arms over her chest. "I can't commit myself to one female! Don't inuyoukai mate for life?" he whined, his lips pushed out in a pout.

"Bankotsu, will you cease your whining. It's gyrating my nerves." Sesshoumaru growled as he pressed down on the gas pedal, wanting to reach their destination quickly.

The shadow inuyoukai snorted at his brother. "Wanna know something, Lord of the Fluff? I don't give a rat's ass about it!"

"Will ya' two cut that shit out!" Inuyasha snapped from the back seat.

"Heh."

"Hn."

Sesshoumaru pulled into his designated parking stop and pressed the ignition button to turn off the engine. He opened the door and got out of the vehicle and stretched his long legs. His eyes sought out his siblings to find them already out of his car and heading for their classes. Inuyasha to the Gymnasium and Bankotsu to Algebra/Geometry. The silver Inuyoukai scoffed softly at his brothers before walking inside the building that housed his class, Japanese II/English II.

The second Sesshoumaru entered the room, a faintly familiar scent of jasmine with an underlying hint of burning fire._ 'The miko is in this class?'_ the silver Inu growled softly under his breath as a warning to his inner youkai to not start up as his golden eyes scanned the room for an available seat, only to find that his usual seat was taken and that the only vacant on was beside the woman. "Damn it." he growled as he moved over to sit in the desk.

Kagome lifted her head out of the book she was reading and noticed that Sesshoumaru was making his way over to her and a faint red blush spread over her cheeks. She shook her head as she willed away her burning cheeks. The miko then buried her face back into her book and without meeting his eyes said, "Hi, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru glowered at the young girl, but kept his voice calm as she replied, "Hn. Hello, miko."

"My name is Kagome." she snapped, slamming her book down and bared her teeth at him.

He seemed unfazed by her act and lifted a hand to rake his claws through his hair. "Hn."

Kagome puffed out her cheeks and muttered, "Pompous ass." under her breath and resumed reading her book.

**"Our mate has fire."** his inner youkai said, manifesting itself in the Sesshoumaru's mind.

The Inuyoukai growled softly at his beast. _"I told you to stop calling her that!"_ he tightened the chains around his beast's neck, causing the enormous white Inu to whine in pain. _"The miko is not worthy of us!"_

The large beast buried his muzzle in his paws and howled.** "But Master...I desire her. Why don't you?"**

_"Because I have my pride!"_ Sesshoumaru hissed at the Inu. _"You are a part of me and will do as I say! I refuse to have a human mate! I will not follow in Chichi-ue's footsteps!"_ with each word, the inuyoukai lashed out at the beast with his youki, restraining it with more chains. _"Now begone! Leave me!"_

His inner youkai gave one last mournful howl as he retreated back in the confides of Sesshoumaru's mind. Once his beast was locked up inside his cage, Sesshoumaru released an inaudible sigh. He loathed arguing with the Inu inside him. It made him feel like he had a split personality disorder, but it was normal for young youkai to still be able to communicate with their inner youkai. It helped them understand part of their youki that was still dormant.

Kagome waved her hand in front of Sesshoumaru's face. "You still there?"

"What?" he hissed, glaring at the older sister.

"Well, excuse me." the miko snapped. "I was going to tell you that Hoshiyomi-sensei told us to pair up and answer questions one through fifty in the English book." she narrowed her silver-blue eyes. "But I guess you don't want to know that." she reached inside her desk and pulled out her textbook. A few seconds after opening it, she slammed it shut and turned a bright smile at the Inuyoukai. "Say...Sesshoumaru, would you mind being my partner?"

Sesshoumaru lifted an elegant eyebrow at the girl. "And why should I?"

Kagome glared at him before flipping a stray lock of fire red hair of her shoulder. "Because you pompous ass, there's no one else for me to work with, and then there's the small fact that I don't know any damn body in this room!"

The silver Inu sensed no deceit in her words, but looked around anyway and saw that all of the other students have already paired up with someone, leaving only themselves...and Hoshiyomi-sensei was staring quite intently at Sesshoumaru while tapping his glasses against a stack of papers. Sesshoumaru sighed inaudibly. "I will assist you with the assignment."

The miko smiled triumphantly as she scooted her desk over to meet with the youkai's.

Over the course of the hour, Sesshoumaru had to deal with the judgement of his inner youkai. The beast was not going to pass up an opportunity to convince his master that the miko was to be their mate. So every time, Kagome's smooth leg brushed against his, the inner Inu would push an image of those slender legs wrapped around his waist. Whenever her soft sweet voice reached his ears, the beast would make him hear her screaming out his name with pleasure.

Sesshoumaru balled his right hand up in a tight fist as he argued with his inner youkai, lashing out at the Inu and binding him with even more chains made up of his youki. He relished in the pain his claws made as they pierced the flesh of his palms, anything that would distract him from the mental onslaught his inner Inu was doing. The instant the bell rung, Sesshoumaru used his inhuman speed to grab his things and was out of the room before the dismissal ring was finished.

Kagome blinked in confusion when she saw the silver Inuyoukai rush out of the room in such a hurry. She lifted her hand and scratched the crown of her head. "What's up with him?"

* * *

I'm happy with my development I did in this chapter. I especially love my Touga! He's serious but with a sense of humor! The perfect combo!

LoveInTheBattleField: I absolutely will.

GothicHime89: They will find out soon.

Angel wolf11021: Thanks, I'm trying to find a way to incorporate all the Inuyasha cast, but I will have some of my own OCs

Foxluna: Thanks for such a long and awesome review. You gave me some great ideas. I like the tattoo idea, but I won't tell what their true wings will look like or what breed of tenshi they are just yet. Everything will unfold itself very soon. Just keep reading and reviewing and you will find out the answers to all your questions!

Guest: Thanks! I certainly will keep continuing this story!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Kirei Ai Tenshi is back with another chapter of Arms of a Tenshi! Thanks everyone who reviewed. They were much appreciated!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, the characters, or any type of material that I didn't come up with. They belong to their rightful owners. I do, however, own Kaori.

Summary: The Higurashi twins never really got along with anyone while they were in America, so a few months after their father died, their mother decided to move back to Japan where they took up a gothic nature. Once there, problems rose as they soon found out that they weren't all entirely human…but a rare breed of tenshi! What will happen to Kagome and her twin Kaori once an ancient war threatens to destroy them and their family?

* * *

Arms of a Tenshi

* * *

Bankotsu made his way to the building that contained his class Algebra/Geometry. He bright blue eyes were still narrowed in anger from what his father had practically demanded of him. The shadow Inuyoukai snorted under his breath. His father was treating them like sex-driven pups who did not know how to control their urges. It was not like Bankotsu could not keep his sexual appetite in check. He was over five hundred years old, dammit! Turning the left at the next corner, the dark-haired youkai entered the math classroom.

The scent of water lilies with a subtle hint of ice invaded, Bankotsu's strong sense of smell. _'Damn! Who smells so damn good!'_ he inhaled deeply, his eyes closing in pleasure.

"**Well, my master..."**the inner youkai said snarkily as it manifested itself. **"I tried to tell you earlier, but you blocked me out."**

Bankotsu nearly slapped his hand against his head as he growled. His damned beast has awakened and was about to lecture him about who his mate was. Could his day get any fucking worse. _"Out with it! Go ahead and fucking tell me who my goddamn mate is! Wait! let me guess it's Kirara, the neko youkai?"_ he cringed at the thought of having to make the feline his mate, even though she was exceptionally beautiful. They were of two different species who were destined to despise each other.

His beast lifted its mighty black paw as if it were going to examine his claws and yawned. He stood and padded over to the closest wall of his cage. **"Since you asked so nicely..."** he smiled, showing rows and rows of sharp fangs. **"It is not the neko, but the woman our hanyou brother introduced."**

"_What?!" _Bankotsu growled, his youki rising with his ire. _"That human miko? I will admit that I lusted after her for her beauty, but I refuse to mate her!"_

The beast rolled his deep red eyes before sitting on his haunches and covered his face with his paw. **"Master...that miko has unimaginable power. You are the only one who can conquer her."**

Bankotsu bared his teeth at his inner youkai, lashing out with his youkai and bounding the enormous Inu with black iron chains. _"Shut up! I don't give a damn if she has power or not! It doesn't change the fact that she's human! I am not going to follow in Tou-sama's steps and have a hanyou heir! It will disgrace my Kaa-sama's name!" _

His inner youkai howled in pain as the heavy chains constricted around him. **"Master! She will be ours!" ** he growled before Bankotsu banished him from his mind, locking him up deep inside the confines of his cage.

The shadow Inu took a deep breath to calm his shot nerves. His father and his inner youkai were going to be the death of him. He caught the sharp dark eyes of the sensei and scowled at him. "I'm going to my seat, damn!" Bankotsu strode passed the several desks that held silent students in the front to his desk in the far right back corner, only to find it occupied. "Excuse me!" he growled.

Kaori lifted her head from her book, placing her finger on the page she was reading and raised her silver-blue eyes. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you can start my getting the hell out of my seat!" he hissed.

The younger twin narrowed her eyes at the shadow inuyoukai. "I'm sorry." she bit out snidely. "I don't see your name on it!"

Bankotsu blinked briefly in confusion before a sneaky grin spread over his lips. "Yes, it is. Right under the lid of the desk." he lifted his hands in surrender when she glowered at him. "Don't believe me. Check for yourself."

Kaori narrowed her eyes even further as he opened the lid of the desk, peering inside and searched for the proof that this was indeed his seat. "I don't see-" she stopped when she looked at the bottom if the wooden lid and carved in crude letters were the initials, T.B. Slamming the lid shut, Kaori gathered her things and moved to the next desk in front of the previous one she was in. "Happy now, jerk?"

The shadow Inu gave her a mocking smile. "Pleased." then he plopped down in the chair, grinning like a madman when the dark-haired girl narrowed her eyes at him. With a cocky smirk he said, "Take a picture if you want. It lasts a lot longer."

The younger Higurashi twin sneered at him, her lips pulled back in a snarl. "Like hell I will."

Kageroumaru-sensei slammed a large stack of papers on his desk; his icy charcoal black eyes commanded the classroom's attention. He smiled ferally once the students looked at him with slight fright in their eyes. He swept a lock of lavender hair back behind his ear, "Now that I have your attention, I will tell you that I'm feeling a bit kind today." his smile widened as a nasty sounding chuckle left his throat when a hopeful expression came to his students' faces. "You may work in groups. Get out your textbooks, turn to page 350, and work on problems 2-50; even numbers."

The class erupted in happy cheers and the sound of desks being shoved together echoed through the room, causing Kageroumaru-sensei to toss his head back and laugh deeply. "But...You have to finish it and turn it end before the bell rings." His black eyes narrowed dangerously at the various groans and complaints that filled the room and the lavender haired youkai snapped, "Either you do it or this pop quiz!" he brought his clawed hand down on the stack of papers. The math teacher's feral grin returned when the classroom when silent except for the scrapping of pencils on paper.

Bankotsu looked left and right for a suitable partner, since math was not his best subject. The only person who could tolerate his presence was Kirara, but the shadow Inu saw that the neko had paired up with the miko. Growling lowly under his breath and cursing Kaori for stealing his partner, he cringed when Kageroumaru-sensei's voice sliced through the air.

"Bankotsu Takashi, I suggest you find a partner soon or I may just have to give you this quiz." his blue lips pulled back into a sickening smile that sent shivers down the Inuyoukai's spine.

Kaori snickered at the youkai, "Hey, Bankotsu, wanna pair up with us?" she asked in a mocking tone as her stormy eyes glittered gleefully.

Her blond-haired neko partner smiled up at the shadow Inu. "Yeah, Ban." she paused before adding, "Sorry about not pairing up with you. Kaori is new and all so I wanted to be nice and be her partner."

"Whatever." Bankotsu shrugged his shoulders and scooted his desk closer to the neko's and bumped her knee against her leg, grinning when she frowned at him.

The younger twin miko watched the interaction between the two youkai and deducted that Kirara must be Bankotsu's girlfriend. _'It's no surprise. Kirara-chan is such a pretty youkai'_ Her neko friend had long flowing blond hair with the tips darkened with black. Kirara also had large expressive red-orange eyes that always had a happy sparkle in them. Small dark ears stood erect on top of her ear and twitched every now and then. Her straight cut bangs parted and raised to reveal her black diamond-shaped marking perched on her forehead. Kaori knew that Kirara must be at least two hundred years old for the nekomata had twin blond tails that two black stripes twining around them; the same stripes the were adorning her wrists. Kirara was wearing a short orange kimono that had a green sash around the waist with long thigh high white socks and sandals.

The neko turned her eyes over to Bankotsu with warm smile on her lips. "So, Ban, have you met Kaori yet?"

"Yeah." he said in a clipped tone as he reached for her paper that was already nearly finished. "I have Chemistry with her. The mutt introduced us."

Kaori snapped her silvery blue eyes on the shadow Inu, narrowing them dangerously. She was sick and tired of the blue-eyed youkai insulting her friend's boyfriend only because he was a hanyou and that his dad chose Inuyasha's mother over his. "You know, I'm tired of you calling Inuyasha a mutt! So cut it out, asshole!"

Bankotsu's brilliant blue eyes sliced up from the paper to the miko as he bared his fangs at her. "Why the hell should I? It's none of your damn business!" he growled, his eyes holding a dangerous glint.

The miko returned the hateful glare and pulled back her lips to bare her own teeth and did a very convincing growl. "Because jackass, I'll purify you so damn fast you won't even know what's happening till you're nothing but ash!"

The shadow Inu felt his eyes widened a fraction of an inch before he narrowed them even further. Slowly a devious thought entered his head as his inner youkai surfaced and poured image after image into his head. A devilish smirk nestled on his lips as a mischievous light entered his eyes. He barely noticed when Kirara stood and said that she would go turn in their papers, but nodded thanks as he continued to stare down Kaori. "Okay." he shrugged. "I'll quit calling my brother a mutt."

Kaori set back in her desk with a victorious smirk on her lips.

"But, you gotta do something for me in return."

Her body stance slumped slightly. Dammit there was a catch. She should have know that he would not give up so easily. Warily Kaori said, "And what is it."

Bankotsu leaned back in his desk, his arms coming up behind him to cradle the back of his head. His bright blue eyes pierced the small woman's own silvery blue orbs as he grinned wildly. "Oh, it's simple really." his grin widened, "I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend." he outright laughed at the expression that entered the girl's features. "My tou-sama is bugging me out never having a steady girl, so I want you to be her. Plus I'm tired of girls swarming over me." That part was a lie. Bankotsu enjoyed the attention the other sex gave him immensely.

Kaori blinked several times before the inuyoukai's words finally settled in her mind. "You want me to what? You pig!" she snarled. "There's no way in hell I'm doing that! Besides, Isn't Kirara your girlfriend?" her cheeks flushed red with her aggravation.

Deciding that he rather enjoyed the red coloring upon the miko's face, Bankotsu replied, "No. I am an Inuyoukai. Kirara is a Nekomata. A beautiful youkai, but still a feline." he raised an elegant onyx brow. "Did you really think that I would be with her?"

The miko was lost for words. "Oh, uhm, I thought, uhh, that since you and she seemed so close..." she trailed off, looking at the floor and biting her lip.

Scooting over so that he was sitting in Kirara's desk, Bankotsu leaned in closer to Kaori, his breath fanning out over her cheek. "Were you jealous?"

"No!" Kaori spat out. "Why the hell would I be jealous!" she snapped her head up and a cherry red blush spread over her face when she noticed just how close the shadow Inu was to her. He was too close and she did not like the warm feeling that was stirring in her body. "Get out of my face!"

"What is I don't wanna, Kaori." he purred out her name in a seductive whisper that always had women melting in his arms.

The younger Higurashi twin snarled and pressed her hands to the blue eyed youkai's face and shoved him back and causing him to fall back into his original seat. "You ass! Get the hell away from me!" She jumped up from her seat the instant the bell rung and made a beeline for the door.

Bankotsu leaned back in his seat, thoroughly satisfied with the progress he's made. Closing his eyes, the Shadow Inu muttered to his inner youkai. _"Alright. You win. I want her, though...I don't like the fact that she's human, but she has a clean scent." _He chuckled to himself. _"Maybe Kaa-sama won't kill her."_

His inner youkai chuckled along with him. **"Our Kaa-sama is certainly a deathly woman. But with that aside...Just let me say this: I told you so, Baka!"**

The Shadow Inuyoukai scowled at his inner youkai. _"Shut the hell up and go back to you corner!"_ he opened his bright sapphire eyes and rose from his seat, walking out of the classroom. Turning his head to the left, Bankotsu caught a glimpse of Kaori running around the corner and a smirk nestled on his lips. _'This is gonna be fun.'_

* * *

Kagome growled low in her throat as she rounded another corner, getting more and more lost as the time went by. Picking up her pace, the older miko practically ran down the hallway. _'Mama will skin me alive if she finds out that I was late on the first day! Especially my math class!'_ Glancing at the number on the plate above the door, Kagome hurried inside just as the bell rung. _'Made it!'_ she mentally congratulated herself as she looked around for a seat, smiling when one near the back was unoccupied.

The older Higurashi twin looked at the girl to her right, raising a brow at her short-cropped red hair that clashed with the hot pink shirt she was wearing. Glancing to her left Kagome's eyes met with a pair of icy blue orbs that were just a shade lighter than her own.

The owner of the eyes gave her a wolfish grin. "Kouga Garou."

"Kagome Higurashi." the miko greeted, nodding her head at the boy...wait...youkai. _'An ookami.'_

Kouga Garou was a handsome ookami youkai with long onyx colored hair that was tied into high ponytail and with a brown fur band holding his bangs out of his eyes. Speaking of eyes, Kouga's eyes were so pretty. They were a cute mixture of ice blue and sky blue. He wore a black shirt that had three large wolves howling up at a full moon on it and it was stretched tightly across his broad chest, his long, strong-looking legs were clothed in a pair of dark jeans; his brown tail swayed back and forth gently,, and his feet were bare save for bands of white cloth wrapped around them. His left arm was encased in a fur arm warmer and his right wrist had a fur wristband on it.

His grin widened and his teeth sparkled charmingly. "So, Kagome, what brings a beauty like you to SYHS?"

Kagome smiled warmly at the ookami. He certainly was a charmer. "My twin sister and I moved here with our mother and younger brother after our father died."

"Oh, I'm sorry for you loss." Kouga bowed his head slightly. "But you said that you had a twin sister. What's her name? I may have met her." he winked at Kagome playfully, "But if she looks anything like you, I doubt I did."

A warm blush spread over the miko's cheeks. "Her name is Kaori and she looks exactly like me except her highlights are blue." She scooted her desk over to meet with the ookami's when Kageroumaru's voice ordered them to group up and work the problems on page 350.

Kouga tapped a clawed finger against his chin thoughtfully before turning a wolfish smile down on the miko. "Like I said, Kagome: if she looks like you, then I haven't seen her." his eyes looked her up and down as he nodded approvingly. "There's no way I'd forget such a cute face."

Kagome swatted at the youkai's arm. "I'm not that cute."

"You're the cutest girl I've seen in a long time." he chuckled and thumped his chest. "And trust, I've been around to see a lot of girls."

The elder sister giggled at Kouga as she scribbled the answer to a complexed equation on her paper then shared it with him. She smiled when the ookami praised her for her smarts and readily copied the answer down. All too soon the bed rang and Kageroumaru-sensei demanded the work they were to do. Many of the students groaned and complained that they did not even finish half of the problems given.

Kagome smiled up at Kouga as she gave him her paper to turn in. As she gathered her things, Kagome shouldered her bag. "Come on. I'll introduce you to Kaori." Quickly, the miko reached out and grasped his hand and proceeded to drag Kouga out of the classroom.

"Whoa!" he said jokingly. "Slow down, Kagome!"

* * *

Kaori cursed under her breath when she entered yet another classroom that was not the one she was supposed to be in. She raised her wrist and checked the time on her watch and swore again. She only had less than a minute to find her class. "Mama's gonna murder me!" Kicking it into high gear, the younger Higurashi swerved and without glancing at the number, skidded into the room just as the bell rang.

Thrusting her hand up in the air, Kaori made the victory sign. "Made it!" her silver-blue eyes surveyed the room for an empty seat and sat down in one close to the back neck to a redhead.

"Hey! Name's Ayame Kishoubu." the redhead introduced, smiling at Kaori. "Would you like to be my partner?"

Kaori grinned. "Kaori Higurashi and sure! I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you're a shiro ookami."

Ayame smiled proudly as her snow-white tail curled around her waist. "Yup! My jii-chan is the elder of the Northern Ookami Tribe." she slid her desk over to meet with the miko.

The younger sister nodded and took in Ayame's appearance. Her new friend had long vibrant red hair that was tied into twin ponytails with a thin white headband under her bangs and a purple iris on her left ponytail. She had bright emerald-green eyes that matched the three diamond-shaped charms on her necklace. Ayame was wearing a black and red tank top with a white fur cap draped over her shoulders that went perfect with the white miniskirt and wristbands. Her feet were bare except for the white bands of cloth wrapped around them. All in all Ayame looked like the proud shiro ookami she was born to be.

As the two girls chatted and worked on the assignment, a dark voice slithered over towards them. "My, my, my, who is that lovely young lady." a pale white hand reached out and stroked Kaori's arm, sending a nasty shiver up her spine. "May I know your name?"

"Get lost, Naraku." Ayame snarled at the boy. "She's not interested."

Kaori snatched her arm away, turning around to see a youkai with long wavy black hair and cold red eyes that had a strange white pupil. She would have thought him to be handsome as all youkai were, but this guy's aura gave her the creeps. Now that she had a good look at his aura, Kaori noticed that he was not a full youkai, but a hanyou. _'Kumo hanyou to be exact. No wonder he gives me the creeps! I hate spiders!'_

"I wasn't talking to you, She-wolf!" he spat, narrowing his eyes dangerously. "I was talking to the lovely young woman right here." Naraku purred out, reaching out for Kaori and so that he could run his fingers down her cheek.

The younger girl hissed and moved out of the path of his seeking fingers. "Don't touch me!"

"Naraku, why don't you go back to your whore." Ayame sneered, her green eyes narrowed with distaste.

The hanyou skewered the ookami with his blood-colored eyes and a sinister smile spread over his lips. He reached out and touched Ayame's arm, which she promptly snatched away. "Why, my dear Ayame, would you like to be mine again?" he whispered teasingly.

Ayame felt her youki rise with her ascending anger and her eyes flickered between crimson and emerald. "You sick bastard!" she growled, her eyes flashing with hate. "I was never yours to begin with!"

Kaori felt the spike in Ayame's energy and grabbed the ookami's hand, sending her calming ki into the redhead. She yanked the girl out of her seat when the bell rang and proceeded to push Ayame outside. "Let's go Ayame! I want you to meet my sister, Kagome.

"Wait, Kaori!" Ayame said as she allowed the miko to shove her out the door. "You have a sister?"

"Yeah, I'm a twin!"

Naraku rose out of his desk, stretching his legs out. He rubbed his thumb along his chin as he watched the dark-haired girl push the ookami out of the classroom. _'It was very faint, but I smell the ancient power of tenshi on her.'_ A sigh left his lips as he closed his eyes. '_I have to report it.'_ "It's such a pity she's so lovely." With that said, Naraku summoned the shadows and concealed himself within them.

* * *

Uh-oh, trouble's gonna be brewing for our Twins now! Naraku has scented their hidden tenshi powers! What's gonna happen next! You gotta wait and see!

Runa henshin: And it's just gonna get worse the more he denies it XD

GothicHime89: As you can see, Bankotsu isn't afraid to embrace his. It's all a game to him!

Xxoikilluoxx: Here's the update for you

Jessica Love1: Glad you li-love it!

LoveInTheBattleField: Here it is.

Kingdomkeeper9000: Here's the update


	6. Chapter 6

Happy New Year! It's finally 2013! Kirei Ai Tenshi is presenting her very first chapter of Arms of a Tenshi for the new year! Woohoo! I'm so excited for this year! I can't wait to see what is in store for me! Anywho, let's get on with the chapter already!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, the characters, or any type of material that I didn't come up with. They belong to their rightful owners. I do, however, own Kaori.

Summary: The Higurashi twins never really got along with anyone while they were in America, so a few months after their father died, their mother decided to move back to Japan where they took up a gothic nature. Once there, problems rose as they soon found out that they weren't all entirely human…but a rare breed of tenshi! What will happen to Kagome and her twin Kaori once an ancient war threatens to destroy them and their family?

* * *

Arms of a Tenshi

* * *

Kagome pushed passed the crowd of students who were blocking the door to leave the school building, holding Kouga's large warm hand with her smaller one. Soon her forest green Mustang was in her sight and the elder miko scanned the surroundings for her little sister. When she could not spot her twin, Kagome tilted her head to the side. "That's strange. Kaori always beats me to the car after school so she could steal the driver's seat."

Kouga shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, she's caught up in class?" he suggested.

The miko curled her fingers under her chin in thought. But a voice similar to her own called out her name and when she looked up, Kagome saw Kaori running over to them with an unknown red-haired youkai. "Who's the chick?" she thought outloud.

The ookami lifted a dark brow and followed the small woman's gaze and he, too, spotted a girl who look almost exactly like Kagome! The only difference he could see was the color of her highlights and her scent. _'So, that's her twin?'_ he mused. _'They look so much alike.'_ Kouga inhaled deeply and placed Kagome's natural scent of jasmine with an underlying hint of burning fire deep inside his memories. He narrowed his eyes at the redhead who was following Kagome's twin. _'Who is that? Chikuso! That's Ayame!'_

Kaori waved her hand in the air as she and Ayame raced over to where Kagome had parked their car. "Kagome-nee!" she only called her sister that for two reasons. One: If she wanted something, or two: Kagome was with a guy she wanted to impress. And seeing that her older twin was holding the hand of a tall, dark, and handsome youkai, Kaori figured that it was the latter.

Ayame smiled warmly when she saw them approaching a girl who looked identical to Kaori, but her hair was streaked with red. Her eyes slanted when she spotted a tall black-haired youkai holding the hand of the Higurashi. _'That's my Kouga!'_ The shiro ookami's lips pulled down into a frown as she allowed Kaori to pull her closer to her sister.

"Kaori." Kagome began.

"Kagome-nee." the younger sister chimed at the same time.

"Meet Kouga Garou. He was my partner in Algebra/Geometry."

Kaori smiled and nodded at the ookami, before pushing the redhead in front of her. "This is Ayame Kishoubu, my partner in Japanese II/English II.

Kagome narrowed her eyes sharply when she finally noticed that the red-haired youkai was glaring quite intently at her. She lifted a dark brow and said, "Why you looking at me like that?"

Ayame snarled, "Because you're holding my boyfriend's hand!" her emerald-green eyes were merely slits at she pointed an angry finger at Kagome and Kouga's intertwined fingers.

"What?" the elder miko followed the she-wolf's finger and looked down at her right hand, seeing that it was indeed encased by the dark-haired youkai's large hand. She quickly snatched her hand away and turned back to Ayame. "Sorry about that. I forgot that I grabbed Kouga-kun's hand when I rushed out to meet with Kaori."

Kouga whined at the loss of the miko's soft hand in his and glared at the female ookami before placing his hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Don't be, Kagome. Ayame is not my girlfriend. She's just a childhood friend."

The red-haired she-wolf gasped, covering her mouth with her hand as her eyes went wide. "How can you say that, Kouga!"

"Stop it, Ayame!" the dark-haired youkai growled. "You're acting like a child! We were never together! I rejected your confession because I only see you as a friend. Nothing more." Kouga glared down at the small red-haired ookami, daring her to defy him with his eyes.

Ayame shrunk back and bowed her head as she remember that Kouga had, indeed, rejected her confession. Ever since she was a little cub, the she-wolf was in love with the ookami and it broke her heart to know that he did not feel the same. "Oh..." she said dejectedly. "That's right you did..."

Kouga softened his eyes and placed his hand around Ayame's shoulder, giving her an one-armed hug. "Apologize to Kagome, Ame." he called her by his old nickname for her before messing up her hair.

"Kouga!" she yelped, slapping his hand away from her head. The redhead bared her fangs at him as she smoothed her hair back into place. Shooting him one last glare, Ayame turned a smile at Kagome. "Gomen ne. Let's start over." she held her hand out. "Ayame Kishoubu."

"Kagome Higurashi." the elder sister smirked as she took hold of the she-wolf's hand and gave it a firm shake.

The dark-haired youkai sauntered up to Kaori, grinning wolfishly as he eyed her up and down. "You're almost as pretty as your sister." he winked at Kagome. "But she has you beat by just a little bit." Kouga discreetly took in her natural scent of water lilies with a hint of ice and her frosty azure highlights. "I'm Kouga Garou."

Kaori grinned at the tall young man, "Hey, Kaori Higurashi." her grin spread into a full-out sneaky smile. "Although you probably already know that." she sent Kagome a look that only they knew what it meant.

Kagome blushed lightly before flipped her twin the finger and sticking her tongue out childishly. She smiled up at the ookami when he made his way back over to her, raising a brow when Kouga suddenly wrapped his arm around her shoulder and put his lips to her ear.

"Ne, Kagome." he whispered low, "Can I speak with you?

"Sure. What's up?"

He nodded his head in Kaori and Ayame's direction. "Alone."

Kagome rolled her eyes, turning to her twin. "Kaori, Kouga-kun wants to talk to me alone. So can you and Ayame hop in the car for a sec?"

Kaori did not have to be told twice. She grabbed Ayame's hand and all but, shoved her into the passenger seat. The younger miko then slid across the hood and hopped into the driver's seat. "I'm driving home!" without waiting for her sister's reply, Kaori slammed the door shut and soon the car roared to life. Music vibrated the vehicle as their favorite American band Evanescence's _Bring Me To Life _ blared through the speakers.

The elder Higurashi twin shook her head before turning her silver-blue eyes on the dark-haired youkai. "So, what you wanna say to me?" she questioned.

Kouga rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I know this may seem sudden, but wanna go to the movies with me sometimes?"

Kagome giggled, leaning in close and batting her eyelashes up at the wolf. "Why, Kouga-kun, if didn't know any better, I'd say you was asking me out?"

"Yeah, I am." he wound his arm around her waist, drawing her closer to him. "I feel such an attraction to you." Kouga brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, grinning at the blush that spread over her cheeks. "So, will you?"

The miko tilted her head to the side as she mulled over his question. She had just met the youkai today and she did not know of his nature. From what she seen with his display with Ayame, Kouga was the outspoken and fiercely protective type, but has a kind and caring side. A smile tilted at her lips as her eyes sparkled prettily, "Sure! How does this Saturday sound?"

Kouga's face lit up as his tail unfurled from around his waist and began to wag enthusiastically. His bright ice blue eyes were filled with happiness as he grabbed Kagome's hands in his, raising them to his lips. "You've just made me the happiest wolf alive!" Kouga then pulled her into his arms and embraced her tightly.

It was then that Kaori decided to roll down the window and stick her head out to shout at her sister, but seeing Kagome return the intimate hug, the younger sister slid back inside the car. _'Guess Kags has a boyfriend. She's so damn lucky!'_ Kaori pouted before shifting her eyes over to Ayame, who was gazing out the window at the couple with pain evident in her large green eyes. _'Poor Ayame...Kouga must have been her first love.' _She reached over and placed her hand over the she-wolf's, squeezing it and smiling when the redhead looked at her. "I'll help you out, Ayame."

Kagome pulled away from Kouga, reaching in her pocket for her cell phone. "Exchange numbers with me?"

"Sure." the ookami reached inside his pocket and pulled out his phone, handing it to Kagome and receiving hers. Quickly he typed in his number and email, saving it under "My Kouga-kun ;)" before giving it back to the miko. After getting his cellular device back, he searched through his contacts until he found Kagome's and he put a heart after her contact name. "Call me tonight." he winked, giving her his signature smile.

"Okay, Kouga-kun." Kagome turned around and pulled on the handle of the passenger side door, peering inside to find her sister and Ayame conversing about the shiro ookami's heritage. "Ne, Ayame, wanna go shopping with us tomorrow. We've already invited Botan, Momiji, and Souten. I'd like for you to come too." she offered the redhead a smile.

Ayame returned the smile with a one of her own. "Sounds like a plan!"

"Great!" Kaori cheered before placing her hands on the steering wheel and revved the engine twice. "Kagome-nee, if you're not in this car in the next ten seconds, I will leave you."

The older sister laughed before asking Ayame if she would get up since Kaori did not make threats, she made promises. The younger Higurashi has left her sister stranded at school on more than one occasion, but luckily their home in America was not too far from here they had stayed. But since they now lived on a shrine twenty miles from the school, Kagome did not want to risk walking home. She climbed into the passenger seat and waved goodbye to the two ookami as they sped down the road.

* * *

Kaori walked into the room she shared with Kagome, a white towel draped over her shoulders as she dried her hair. "Kagome, the bath's open. Better go get it before Souta does." She peeked open one of her eyes to see her sister sprawled out over the bed wide a grin on her face and her phone glued to her ear.

Kagome finally noticed her twin at the doorway and hurriedly said, "Hey Kouga-kun, let me call you back...I'm about to take a shower...No, you hentai, you cannot join! I'm hanging up now...Nope, you shouldn't have been a hentai. This is your punishment. Bye~!" she pressed the end call button on her phone and hooked it up to the charger.

"Honestly, sis. You work fast. Just started talking and you're already having phone sex with him." Kaori teased as her sister rose to her feet. She quickly ducked low to avoid the pillow that Kagome thrown at her.

The older sister growled when her projectile missed its target. She walked over to the dresser and pulled out a black graphic tee and red shorts. "Shut the hell up." she said as she walked past Kaori.

Kaori giggled and lowered her voice to a deep, seductive whisper. "You know I love it when you talk dirty." she smacked Kagome on her behind.

Kagome yelped, glaring at her little sister. "Fuck you!" she flipped up her middle finger before walking down the hall and into the bathroom, where she slammed the door.

"Love you too, sis." The younger miko laughed behind her hands as she strolled over to her bed, flopping down on it. Rolling over on her back, Kaori thought about her new friend, Ayame and the pain in her eyes when they witnessed Kouga hugging Kagome. _'Ayame really loves Kouga, but he only sees her as a friend.'_ she closed her eyes, mulling over what to do. Kaori wanted all her friends to be happy, but she did not want to hurt her sister. _'I'll just have to get Kags to see how Ayame feels about Kouga.'_ Sliding under her sheets, the younger sister put in her earphones, pressed play on her iPod, and soon Papa Roach's _Last Resort_ blared in her ears.

The older miko sighed as she stepped out of the bathroom feeling clean and refreshed. She walked down the hall, sticking her tongue back out at Souta when they passed each other before opening the door to her shared room. Kagome spotted Kaori curled up in her bed with Linkin Park playing loudly from her earphone speakers and she rolled her eyes. That twin of hers could not sleep unless music was playing, while Kagome preferred silence. Peeling back her covers, Kagome climbed into her bed and closed her eyes, but her phone buzzed loudly. Groaning, the miko reached over, put in her password to unlock her phone and saw that she had a message from Kouga.

_Good night, Kagome. Hope you have the sweetest dreams. Hopefully about me._

_~Kouga Garou _

Kagome rolled her eyes as she typed in a quick reply. _"Night, Kouga-kun. See you at school tomorrow." _after pressing send, the miko turned over and pulled her sheets up to her chin and nuzzled her pillow as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Kags! Kags!" a voice yelled as something shook her awake. "Kagome, I swear to kami if you don't wake up, I will shout your middle name to the world and then pluck off those damned feathers!"

Kagome opened her eyes and glared at Kaori. She threw the covers off and stretched her arms above her head and sighed when her back gave a satisfying pop. "Kao, why would you pluck off any feathers?" she asked sleepily, walking over to the closet to pick out something to wear.

Kaori grabbed her sister by the shoulders and pulled her over to the mirror. "Because you have wings dummy!"

"I have what?" The miko pressed her hands against the mirror as she took in the reflection. That was not her in the mirror, but an unknown woman. She had long red hair that had hints of black that reached the back of her knees. Her eyes were the color of liquid fire that had a ring of silver-blue surrounding the iris. Gracing her arms and legs were crimson marking that resembled flames and when Kagome lifted her shirt, she saw that the marking were also on her torso. A red jagged line hidden behind her bangs caught her attention and Kagome moved her long bang out-of-the-way, revealing a lightning bolt symbol. The wings that protruded from her shoulder blades had bright red, downy feathers, though there were a few yellow and orange one scattered through the mass.

Running her fingers through the thick, wavy red hair, Kagome whispered, "Is this really me?"

Kaori nodded before grasping her twin's shoulders, "That's not all," and turned her around.

Kagome's eyes widened at she took in her sister's appearance. Her once shiny, straight black hair was now teal and it had grown till it reached just above her knees. Her eyes were now sea foam green with a ring of its former color around the iris. Wrapping around her arms and legs were markings similar to Kagome's although were blue-white and more sharply defined, almost like icicles and the older twin knew that if she raised Kaori's shirt those frosty marks would surround her torso as well. The wings that were attached to her little sister's scapula had soft ice blue feathers, but Kagome could see a couple of green ones too. With a shaky hand, the older miko pushed Kaori's bangs aside and found a white snowflake on the younger girl's forehead.

"What has happened to us?" the older twin asked, stepping back and sitting down on her bed, wincing when she felt a few of her feathers being crushed. She carefully parted the massive wings just enough for her to sit comfortably.

"Kagome! Kaori!" their mother's voice called. "Come here please?"

Kaori glanced at her sister nervously. What were they going to tell their mother? How would she react to seeing them like this? The younger sister calmed down when Kagome grabbed her hand and ran her thumb over her knuckles like when they were younger. Together the Higurashi twins exited their room, walked down the stairs and entered the living room, to find their mother, younger brother, grandfather, and...someone who resembled them!?

He had long, flowing, dark purple hair that was pulled into a high ponytail and grey eyes that had flecks of red and green with a silver-blue ring around the iris. The wings on his back were very unusual, but still alluringly beautiful. The right-wing was a deep and rich red, much like Kagome's and the left was a luminescent ice blue, just like Kaori's wings. The markings that decorating his arms were dark, almost black, purple and tribal-like, but what caught the twins' attention was his forehead. There in the center of his head was a light violet snowflake that was surrounded by lightning.

"Mama!" they pointed at the winged man, "Who is he?"

The man took hold of their mom's hand, raising it to his lips and pressing a soft kiss upon the back of it. "Nodoka, I'm hurt. You haven't told the girls about me? Their father?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed instantly as she pulled her sister behind her as the moved back a few steps. "Do not say such lies! Our father died two years ago!"

Nodoka gasped at her eldest daughter. "Kagome!" she turned her dark oak eyes up at the being who held up his hand. "Anata? Akio?"

Akio stepped towards the girls, stopping when he saw a violent threat flash through the oldest girl's eyes as she stood straighter as if to protect her little sister. Taking in a deep breath, he stretched out his hand, "Kagome Akemi Higurashi, you're seventeen years old, favorite band is Evanescence, and you have a birthmark on her chest that is shaped like a star." he shifted his eyes to Kaori when Kagome dropped her intimidating stance. "Kaori Asami Higurashi, you're younger than Kagome by ten minutes, favorite band is Jack off Jill, and you have a birthmark on your hip that's in the shape of a heart."

Kaori moved from behind her sister, being mindful of her new wings, curling them around her as she walked past Kagome. "How did you know that? Only Papa should..." her eyes widened when she finally saw it. The burn scar on his forearm. Her father had gotten that when he saved her and Kagome from a burning house, the same accident that 'killed' him. "You really are Papa..." tears built up in her eyes as she rushed into Akio's arms. "Kag-chan! Papa has come back!"

"Kagome...I've come back." he held his hand out for the young woman. "And I promise to never leave you again. It was hard staying away from my family for so long."

Tears stung at the corners of Kagome's eyes as she covered her mouth with her hands. Her wings spread out of their own accord as she practically flew into her father's arms, hugging him tightly. "Papa!" she wailed over and over, holding him closer with each cry. "I missed you so much! You don't know how lonely Kaori and I were!"

Akio stroked his daughters' hair tenderly. "I can only imagine." he gently pushed them away, "Forgive me?"

"Yes!" they said in unison.

Their father smiled down at them before turning to Souta, who had moved from hiding behind Jii-chan to Nodoka. He walked over to the young boy, kneeling down and smiling proudly. "My son." he held out his hand for Souta. "Do you forgive me for leaving you at such a young age?"

Souta blinked at the winged-man before sliding his eyes over to the girls. "Will I look like them too?"

Akio chuckled. "In due time you will." he rubbed his child's head as his thoughts took over, replaying when he was about Souta's age. "Though your tenshi form will look more like mine when I was younger. Who knows what powers you will have, my boy."

Kagome interrupted her father's musing. "Tenshi? Is that what we are Papa?"

Nodoka moved Souta from behind her and went to sit on the couch. "Yes, dears. You, Souta, and your father are the last of the tenshi clan, a nearly extinct breed." she placed her hand in Akio's when he moved to stand beside her, Souta standing in front of him and gazing curiously at his sisters. "Your father is a rare breed, an elemental tenshi. Kagome from the looks of it you inherited his lightning and fire powers. Kaori, it seems that you have his ice and wind powers."

Their father squeezed Nodoka's hand. "When you were very young, just born to be exact, I had a powerful, high-class miko to place a concealment enchantment on you." his grey eyes shined with fatherly love for his daughters, "I had to stage my death because my presence was causing the spell to weaken." He eyed the girl's carefully, taking in their original appearances. "But I felt the enchantment fade away and I rushed here to see if it indeed had."

"Anata...I thought the spell was to last until the girl's turned eighteen." Nodoka said, looking up at her husband before turning back to their daughters, "But that's still months away."

Akio rubbed his chin thoughtfully, closing his eyes as he mulled over the things that were happening. "I'm not sure, Kimi." he bent and kissed his wife's brow when she scowled up at him for calling her by that name. "Gomen, Nodoka." a heavenly smile graced his face and she turned away with a blush. "But it may be best to keep Souta home today just in case he transforms into his tenshi form."

Souta let out a sound of elation that he gets to miss you. Turning around quickly, he hugged his father by the waist. "You are awesome!" turning to his sisters, the young boy stuck his tongue out at them and scurried up the stairs before they could get their hands on him.

"Little brat." Kagome huffed under her breath.

"Never mind him." Akio reached inside the pocket of his jacket and pulled out to small black boxes. Smiling at his girls, he placed the little squares in their hands. "The second I felt the enchantment break, I had the same miko craft these for me. Open them."

The girls looked at each other before nodding and opening the gifts from their father. A gasp from the Higurashi twins was heard as they gazed at the contents of the boxes. Inside Kagome's was a necklace that was in the shape of a lightning bolt encased by flames and was encrusted with rubies. Kaori's had a necklace also. but hers was shaped like a series of snowflakes that looked like they were being blown by the wind and had diamonds and pearls on it.

"Papa!" they cried in unison as they flew into his arms for the second time that morning as they squeezed him tightly. "Their beautiful!" They eagerly took the chains out of the box, held them up to their necks, and turned around. "Put them on for me?"

Akio chuckled at his daughters' enthusiasm as he moved over to Kagome and clasping the necklace shut and going over to his younger daughter and doing the same. "These necklaces are enchanted. They will hide your tenshi form."

The second the charms touched the girls' skin, their wings began to glow an ethereal white as they shrank back into their backs. Their hair shortened back to its normal waist-long length and darkened to raven and the silver-blue ring of their eyes spread, encompassing their iris until it was the only color marks on their arms and legs faded away, but the symbol of their foreheads remained.

"Wow...I'm back to normal." Kaori held out her arms and pulled her hair out in front of her eyes. She glanced over at her sister to see that Kagome was doing the same thing.

"By wearing the necklace, you will have the appearance of a normal ningen." Akio explained, before digging around in his pocket once more, pulling out a silver rolex watch and slipping it on. His body when through the same transformation as the twins and soon a man with black hair and stormy blue eyes stood in place of the tenshi. "I also learned from your mother that you are training to become miko. That will greatly aid you with your concealment."

Nodoka reached inside her purse, walking over to her daughters and handing them each a credit card. "Girls, after your shopping trip with your friends, we are going to Kaede-sama's temple for you to train." a warm smile touched her lips. "And don't max out the cards this time." She then glanced at the clock on the wall. "Time for school."

Kagome followed her mother's eyes to the small, green, circular clock and her eyes widened. It was 7:45! School started in thirty minutes! Grabbing her twin's hand, she yanked her up the stairs and into their room. "Get dressed! We're going to be late if we don't!"

"Aw hell!" Kaori cursed as she ran to her closet. She shuffled through her clothes until she spotted a suitable outfit. She dressed in a black corset-like shirt that had white ribbons traveling down the center and black form-fitting jeans that had a blue chain on her left hip and a white web on the right leg. Remembering Souten and Sango's warning about Muso-sensei, Kaori pulled on a blue and black horizontally striped vest that had matching arm warmers. After button up the last three buttons on the vest, the younger twin turned to see that Kagome once again wore the same as her.

A giggle left Kagome's lips. "Twins think alike, little sis. Let's go!"

* * *

Done! I had fun with this chapter because I finally picked out what type of tenshi I wanted them to be! As you all can see I brought in Papa Higurashi and I must say that I like my OC father a lot! Anyways, hope you like this chapter! Stay tuned for the next installment of Arms of a Tenshi!

LoveInTheBattleField: Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!

xLunaAngelWarriorx: Thanks! I'll try my best to make this story even more enjoyable!

KaimaruSeikonNoQwarsa: Nice to meet you Key! I'm glad that you took the time to review my story! Your review is very much appreciated. I'm dedicating this chapter especially to you!

dxlmao: Thanks! I'm taking a new approach on Kagome! I'm happy that you like it!

AliceMarieSwan: Here's an update for you! Hope you like it just as much as the others!


End file.
